Nivashi's Grip
by ItsSidneyAgain
Summary: Jack & Co. set off to rescue Bill Turner from a secret temple under the sea. Ch 20 I Feel the Same Way. Now roommates, Sidi and Elizabeth want to kill each other. Will and Elizabeth get physical.
1. And So It Goes

One - And So It Goes.  
  
Bill Turner struggled against the straps that held him trapped under the water. He thought he would go insane. How long had it been, weeks, months, years? If he stayed prisoner much longer he'd go insane. Bill's head turned. What was that? Was it one of them? He had no clue what "they" were. The only thing he knew is what "they" did. Time after time he'd see one of the creatures pull a struggling man to the ocean floor and hurl him about until the life drained from him. It was a macabre dance and Bill was almost positive now that the evil creatures were wrenching the very souls out of those unfortunate enough to find themselves in their grip. The creatures had approached and inspected him when he came hurtling into the depths. They came at him like sharks to a school of goldfish. But they'd stopped and almost recoiled. Every once in a while one or two of them seemed to check up on his status. Could they know that he was cursed? Could they be waiting for the curse to be lifted to do to him what he'd seen them do to countless other men? Would they also drown him and break his body stealing his soul for God knows what?  
  
Bill again turned his attention to the straps. Damn it Barbossa you bastard. He was bound tight. They had killed Jack. There was no way he'd gotten off that island, and it was still uncertain if he'd perish himself but at least he'd made sure they'd live eternally as cursed men. He'd sent one piece of that gold home to his son. They'd not harm him if they knew he had the medallion. Leverage, his son had leverage. It was all he could think to do to protect him.  
  
It had been almost four years since Jonathan had stormed out of the house. Shortly afterward Courtney had started treating her differently. Although she didn't know the details she sensed there was trouble in the marriage and that her youngest son was staying away from home for extended periods of time. Wanting to allow Courtney to continue to live in denial, James had asked Sidi to please stay in the main house when Jonathan visited to keep up appearances. She did as James wished as the house was so big they barely saw each other anyway. Sidi had started feeling very uncomfortable around Courtney and moved back into her house in the woods. She was still angry. He had robbed her of everything. He had admitted to lying. He never ever intended to stay faithful. Now she had no husband, no family and her only future was to spend the rest of her life here taking Courtney's abuse.  
  
Courtney's baby had run away from home. Sidi mocked. She thinks its my fault. It made her see red that he was popping in for Mummy's birthday in a few months. Again James had come to her and asked her if she would join them and stay together in the main house pretending to be happily married for Courtney's sake. Had it not been for Victoria she would have gone mad. It was Victoria who gave her strength and helped he see what the truth really was. Men were lying dogs. They lived to abuse women. Sidi vowed never again to be put in a position to be abused again. It was also Victoria who helped Sidi formulate her plan.  
  
Charles had started showing interest again. Sidi still felt warm when she remembered the hardness of his body. Courtney was still lived in the fantasy that Charles was a good boy wanting to find a woman to share his life with. All Charles was interested in was finding a bed. And as for her, Sidi knew darn well that he still wanted to hang her head on a plaque above his fireplace right between the deer and the moose. She would be a trophy. He had it off with Jonathan's wife. But, she thought, if it gave her a baby what did she care? What a delicious option, as Victoria would say. Sidi laughed. Having Charles' baby. That would just stick it to dear, dear Courtney wouldn't it? Courtney's pride and joy getting his brother's whore wife pregnant, that would be too good to be true. It was definitely one of her best options.  
  
Then there was Adam. She loved Adam and would have his child in an instant if he asked her to. However he was still hung up on Anna Maria. Their on- again off-again relationship was enough to make your head spin. At first it was Anna Maria who kept breaking it off. Now it was Adam who wasn't sure he wanted to be married. Who could blame him with all the wonderful examples of marriage he' had been exposed to. She wasn't sure if Adam could father children anyway. He was a cripple. There was some sort of mysterious accident at sea that caused his brain to be damaged. Adam was confined to a wheelchair. There were times he could use crutches but his hands didn't work well sometimes and it was difficult for him.  
  
She had been scouting the men in the village as well. There were many men who would be able to give her a child. All she need do is pick one. Her learning of Jonathan's appearance at his mother's birthday was just damn good luck. Sidi had a plan. She needed to entice her man fast and keep him until she knew she was with child. Once it was confirmed all she need to is to stop giving the lover the special tea she had prepared especially for this situation. Once out of the influence of the tea the poor man would run like a jackrabbit denying that he was the baby's father. It was just so simple. She had time. Sidi put her plan in action.  
  
Sidi glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She put the perfume down on the table and stood to look in the full-length looking glass next to her. She had on only a silver robe Jonathan had bought her long ago. She was not unattractive. Why did she think that she was? She pulled the scarf from her hair and let the curly black locks cascade down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She inspected her thighs and touched her stomach and smiled satisfied with the body in the mirror. It had been such a long time since she had even thought of herself in terms of beauty. But now that she knew he would come she wanted to be beautiful for him. Her gaze returned to the looking glass. That's when she saw him standing on the porch watching her through the open doors. She turned. She was provocative in the transparent silver robe and need not guess what he was thinking. It excited her. Her breasts were full and firm. Her body was strong and attractive. She looked into the beautiful face on the porch. She wanted him too. Nervously she caressed herself drawing her hands up and down her breasts and back to her stomach and thighs. She breathed deeply letting her chest rise and fall as she performed in the manner she thought a strumpet performs when seducing her client. She lifted her hair to the top of her head and turned back to the glass. Her hair tumbled down her back again. He had entered the room and she could feel him close to her. His touch caused her to shiver as he brushed her hair away allowing his mouth full access to her neck and shoulders. His hands cupped the breasts he so badly wanted to taste. She could feel his hardness against her as he rhythmically rocked against the sheer robe she wore. She sighed and took his hands kissing each finger and palm. As he turned her toward him she tugged at his shirt and dropped it to the floor. She kissed his neck and chest. She pulled down his trousers allowing him to step out of them before putting her arms around his waist. She pressed her hips against his and said simply. "I want a baby." He took her where she stood. He lay with her on the rug in front of the fire and made love to her. He whispered how beautiful she was and how he ached for her. He told her how much he wanted her to have his child. She couldn't remember having been made love to this way before. He did things to please her. Her responses excited him. He made her scream and cry out. When they finished he held her in his arms and kissed her. He told her how much he loved and cared about her. She fell asleep in his arms. When she awoke she was alone.  
  
The next night she waited for him on the porch with a special cup of tea she had made just for him. She took him to the wagon that Jonathan had insisted on having built and pleasured him in every way a woman could pleasure a man. He gasped and whispered her name again and again softly cursing under his breath. They made love all night long and again he was kissing and holding her when she drifted into sleep. Again she woke up alone. They met at the wagon every chance they got. Days turned to weeks and into months. 


	2. Wifely Duties

Chapter two - Wifely Duties  
  
She was disappointed when her husband arrived home early for Courtney's birthday. But it would be no more than a week and he would be gone again. Courtney and James insisted they stay in the main house. It made no difference to her. If it made James happy she would do it.. She loathed her husband but had a plan that needed to be completed and he was part of that plan.  
  
Charles was blatantly missing from the dinner table. Adam kept his head down and never once looked at his prodigal brother. Relations were still strained between the two. Adam had never forgiven Jack for leaving him in Jamaica and Jack never asked for forgiveness. He had merely blown in and out of their lives focusing his attention on his new career as a "Merchant Marine." Their mother was proud of him. It angered Adam. No matter what Jack or Charles did, they did it flawlessly and were considered glory boys in the eyes of all while Adam struggled terribly to keep. He looked at Jack. Jack looked back and smiled. Adam turned away. The meal was had in uncomfortable silence then as usual they were retired to the drawing- room for coffee, dessert, liquor and cigars..  
  
After dessert Sidi entered the sitting room she shared with Jack. He was drinking heavily as usual. She shut her bedroom door, powdered and perfumed herself and dressed in a barely there lace night gown. She folded her knickers and tucked them in the drawer. She looked into the mirror added rouge and a bit of lip color and pulled the sleeves off her shoulders as she needed to play her part well. She declared herself most satisfactory and went to retrieve the journal she pretended to forget on the fireplace. Her tan skin was clearly visible through the white lace that accented her curly black hair. Jack looked up at his wife then stood obstructing her return to the bedroom.  
  
"Where ye goin' so fast darlin? Ye still be me wife."  
  
He said as he wove his hands though her thick black hair. His dirt encrusted finger traced the pattern of the white lace on the bodice of her gown. It stopped to inspect anything peeking out through the lace.  
  
"Since when?" She said and slapped his hands away. "Jonathan let me pass and get your reprobate hands off me."  
  
"Reprobate." he crushed her to him and smirked. Her mouth was an inch from his. "Between the two of us darlin' I'm the only one of us aint took on three at a time." He said knowing that his crude mention of the rape would hurt her deeply. His hands sought out the areas of her body reserved for a husband.  
  
"I hate you!" pushing away she swung her fist hard hoping to inflict severe injury.  
  
He caught her arm twisted it behind her back and kissed his wife. He released her and pulled the nightgown down farther to expose more than her shoulders. " I ain't seen ye lookin' this fine in a long time luv. Tonight's me lucky night.  
  
She slapped his face. "You're supposed to be cursed!"  
  
"Married to you ain't curse enough?"  
  
She pounded his chest with her fists. " I hate you. Why aren't you dead or a rotting living dead?!"  
  
"You was countin' on that weren't ya luv?." He pulled her close. "You knew all 'bout that curse an watched me walk right inta it. Well Missy now you got a curse named Jack." She struggled against him when he again clamped his mouth over hers.  
  
" I kin divorce you for denyin' me" he sneered.  
  
"Oh please do." She hurled venomously  
  
"I won't disgrace me mum like that"  
  
"Jonathan you're a pirate for God's sake."  
  
"Merchant Marine darlin'."  
  
He was kissing and caressing her. She wanted to run but for her plan. She had to complete the plan. She responded to him as if her body were betraying her. "Oh Jonathan she breathed. Please stop." she whimpered breathlessly as she expertly teased his ear with her hot breath then kissed him back.  
  
"Yeah. That's it darlin. Come ta ole Jack."  
  
She let him sweep her off her feet and onto the couch. She moaned and yelled loudly performing for the benefit of those in the house. Witnesses were needed. She had been sure to leave the sitting room door cracked. She wished she had encouraged him to drink more. It would have made him pass out faster. She started fanaticizing about the meetings in the wagon and started to get excited. It was delicious. She loved being a bad girl.  
  
Oh God she felt good. She always felt good, even more so now. No matter how many exciting women he had it was always her he wanted to come home to.  
  
Jack was in awe of himself and how responsive Sidi was. He did love her and hated that that every time they were near each other they felt compelled to make each other miserable. He wished he knew why. He regretted making the comment about taking on three men. But he couldn't apologize now and bring the whole ugly matter up again. Not now that she was starting to want him. Maybe time was what she needed. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed her. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much. He was getting tired. He hadn't expected her to look so good, to feel so good to go on as long as she was. He fell asleep on top of her.  
  
"You are sickening." She said aloud as she rolled Jack off of her and onto the floor. He didn't flinch as he hit the floor and lay snoring. The thought of being with him was repulsive to her. She considered pouring the rum all over him then setting him on fire but thought better of it. Sidi got up and had a bath prepared for herself.. She soaked in the tub elated that her plan worked perfectly. She was going to have a baby and everyone would now think it belonged to Jack. She would have to wait for the opportune time to announce it to the family. She threw on a heavy robe and slippers and crept out of the house.  
  
Sidi took a lantern and hurried to the wagon. She knew he would be there waiting for her. It was rough and exciting. She bit him, scratched him and vented her frustration through the encounter. He did the same pushing her to her hands and knees. His fingers dug into her waist. His lovemaking was ruthless and painful. She cried out but he did nothing to ease her discomfort. He turned her to her back pinning her wrists above her head and kissed her using lips, tongue and teeth as if marking his territory. The mixture of pain and pleasure was intense. She wanted him so badly. Her back arched as every nerve in her body let her know she belonged to him. All she could do was scream out his name. 


	3. Nivashi's Grip

Chapter Three - Nivashi's Grip  
  
Late in the night or early in the morning Jack awoke to noises in the hall. He was still on the sitting-room floor he crawled to the door and looked out to find Adam trying to make his way down the stairs. He missed Adam terribly and it was even worse missing him when he was only three feet away. He crawled to the stairs and scooted down. When he reached his brother he pulled the crutches from his hands and sat on the stairs next to him.  
  
"Let me help you mate."  
  
"After almost five years you want to help me? Go to hell."  
  
They made their way down the stairs. Jack helped him to his feet at the bottom.  
  
Adam pushed him away. "I don't need your help thank you."  
  
"Adam, come on." Jack begged, following his brother into the kitchen. "Why'd you come all the way down here anyway? Why didn't you call for a tray?"  
  
"You might think I'm a worthless cripple but I'm not!" Adam's temper flared.  
  
"I never said you were worthless." He grabbed Adam by the shoulders and pushed him into a chair then squatted to speak to him face to face. "Adam I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you crippled and I'm sorry I left you in Jamaica. I wanted to get Dad. Forgive me."  
  
"Bill said he would go and get Dad but you went anyway."  
  
"I was scared. I ran. I'm sorry."  
  
"Bill tried to get you to stay."  
  
Adam was right and Jack wasn't going to argue. But he didn't want to rehash every mistake he had made in the drama five years ago. "Adam, Bill's dead." He said abruptly.  
  
Adam went white. His chest tightened. "No! You're a pirate. You're a liar."  
  
"No. Adam." Jack told the story of the trip to the Isle De Muerta, the mutiny and what he heard had happened to Bill.  
  
"Oh God Jack." Adam had been quite fond of Bill. They had become very close. Jack put his arms around him and let him grieve for his friend.  
  
"Jack," Adam said. His voice was thick with emotion. "Bill had a son."  
  
"Ee did?"  
  
"Yes! How can you not know that?!"  
  
"I guess I never asked."  
  
Adam's look was not kind.  
  
Jack searched the kitchen and found scones. Adam heated milk. So, with all forgiven they sat in the kitchen eating scones and drinking warm milk while catching up on five lost years and remembering Bill..  
  
The two made their way upstairs and Jack helped Adam into bed and walked to the door. He stopped and turned. He watched Adam fall asleep. "You might be emotional and crippled mate but ye sure ain't weak." He muttered.  
  
"Adam. I really am sorry." He said. But Adam was already fast asleep.  
  
He walked on the beach of the plantation at Montego Bay. He loved Jamaica. He had been born in Jamaica. He practically grew up in Jamaica. He pulled off his clothes and jumped into the clear green water and swam. Adam stopped and soaked in his surroundings. It was true freedom to be alone in the vast beauty of the Ocean.  
  
Adam dove under the water looking for a tiny cave in which he used to hide shells and other priceless treasures of childhood. He reached into the crack and laughed at the things a seven year old found precious. As he admired the booty something strange in the distance caught his eye. He replaced the treasure and swam a bit closer to investigate.  
  
Adam was mortified at the morbid drama unfolding before him. Creatures or Goblins perhaps had come down from the surface. They were dragging men down to the ocean floor, whipping them back and forth, to and fro. The men struggled and fought but to no avail. Their lives were drained from them. The lifeless bodies trailed behind the evil beings as the monsters carried them away. Adam hid himself shocked and in fear of the blood-thirsty creatures. What were they? Why were they doing this? He had never seen them before.  
  
He'd practically lived his entire life in Montego Bay and nothing like this had ever introduced itself. Suddenly more goblins came from the surface. Some trailing dead men others carrying valuables. Adam assumed there had been a shipwreck and the creatures had taken advantage of the misfortune. The goblins took the same path as their predecessors as they continued to pull the bodies of their victims behind them like a child's wagon.  
  
He waited to see if they would come back, they didn't. His curiosity got the better of him and he swam after them at what he thought was a safe distance. They stopped. The ocean swirled and bubbled the ocean floor rumbled. He saw a great mound of earth like volcano slowly and majestically arise from the angry earth and take its place in the center of the whirling vortex.. The vortex spun the water churned, Adam watched it rise up and take its place over the mouth of the giant mound of earth . Everything in its path was either destroyed or taken prisoner inside it. Adam had nothing to hold on to and found himself sucked into it as well. It hovered for moments as the tail of the swirling water meticulously positioned and lowered itself into its home inside the waiting mountain.  
  
Still helplessly trapped inside the tornado of water, his body twisted and wrenched violently as it was thrown about like a ragdoll.while the rushing water raged about him. The motion started to make him sick. He was dizzy and disoriented. He didn't know if he was up or down. He was so numb that he couldn't even feel the water anymore. Perhaps he was drowning. It suddenly occurred to him that he had been under the water an awfully long time without feeling the need to breathe.  
  
"Oh my God. I died. I'm dead!"  
  
He agonized, now spinning head over heels as well as 'round and 'round. "I'm dead and I'm going to vomit. Its so unfair!!"  
  
The spinning continued for some time then suddenly Adam was pitched forward and found himself hurtling head-first downward into what seemed a dark empty bottomless pit. He finally hit hard at the bottom and lay motionless on the cold hard ground still in darkness. Fearful that the goblins would realize he was alive, he started to crawl slowly, blindly feeling his down the narrow damp corridor. He had to try to get away. Adam knew it would be no time at all before the creatures came for him.  
  
It seemed like hours when finally he saw light. He shaded his eyes when he arrived in the brightly lit part of the cave. When his eyes were able to tolerate the light the image that greeted him was nothing less than spectacular. He was standing in a room of solid gold and precious jewels. Treasures obviously retrieved from the ships of the men who's lives were taken by the goblins adorned the walls and floor. Adam 's mouth hung open wide. He'd never seen anything so splendid. He ran his hands up and down the seemingly solid gold carved walls and inspected the endless pieces of treasure housed there.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
They found me! Adam froze. It was calling him by name. Was it his turn to die now? Adam didn't want to die. He didn't want to be entombed in this place..  
  
"Adam!"  
  
Slowly Adam turned to face his executioner.  
  
He gasped. "Bill!" He ran to the doorway and Bill Turner. Bars prevented Adam from accessing him.  
  
"Bill! What's happening? What is this place? What are those things out there?"  
  
"Adam watch out!" Bill yelled.  
  
Adam felt himself pulled backward. Violently, his body was violently thrown to and fro. He could barely see the face of the evil creature with the iron hand. Painfully his body felt every movement.  
  
"No!" Adam yelled to nobody. "No! Help me!"  
  
He tried to fight the goblin but he was helpless in its grip.  
  
"Someone help me!" He struggled to free himself. Oh God please help me! 


	4. Sparrow Family Breakfast

Chapter Four - Sparrow Family Breakfast.  
  
He struggled for air. "Please someone help me!'  
  
He fought the creature hard but it was stronger. It pitched him on to his side and he fell crashing hard onto the floor. He started to crawl as fast as he could to get away. It grabbed him and pulled him up. He clenched his eyes closed not wanting to see the mocking eyes of his attacker. Again it started to shake the life out of him.  
  
"I don't want to die. Help me please!" He yelled.  
  
"Adam!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Adam wake up you're dreaming!" It was Charles' voice.  
  
He still felt himself being shaken then a whack to his face.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Adam opened his eyes. It was Charles who had grabbed him and pulled him up. . It was Charles who was kneeling over him and shaking him. Disoriented, and gasping for breath, Adam continued to struggle against him. When he understood that he was on his bedroom floor struggling against his brother he gave up.  
  
Charles put Adam into bed and sat down next to him. "Are you alright? That was pretty nasty. I could hear you in my room. Do you want to talk about it?" He handed him a glass of water.  
  
"No thank you. I'm sorry I woke you Charles. Thank you for helping me." He drank then gave the glass back.. Charles smiled and blew out the candle. "My pleasure. Get some sleep. I'll have a breakfast try brought up to you in the morning. I dare say you'll need the rest. Good night Adam." Charles returned to his room.  
  
Sidi woke early to take a long hot bath. She inspected her body in the mirror. Her fingers traced the red and purple marks on her neck, torso and thighs. Her trophies. She sat in the tub reliving the glorious events of the night before then went down to breakfast.  
  
The family breakfasted together. Sidi greeted them radiantly. There was silence when Jack walked into the room.  
  
Jack had bathed and dressed for breakfast. He timidly sat down in the chair between his wife and Charles and started to eat. Charles slammed his napkin to the table and stood. I refuse to eat with a pirate!  
  
"Sit your arse down. You will not disrupt this family." James' glare was lethal.  
  
"Merchant Marine mate." Jack chimed with his mouth full of food unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, God !" Charles was revolted by the food that was sprayed onto him from Jack's mouth.  
  
Jack tried to suppress the grin that tried to hijack his lips. He couldn't resist the opportunity to get in Charles' face.  
  
"What's wrong Charles? Pirates plundering your ships?" He tisked. " Nasty bastards. Tis a shame innit?" He took another large bite of scrambled eggs. He shook his fork at his brother. 'Perhaps he said, Charles was again showered in egg, you oughtta try shipping the 'emispheres without the best 'ores. I bet that solves yer problem mate."  
  
Charles flinched again revolted by the chewed up pieces of egg resting on his jacket. He wiped himself with a napkin.  
  
"It will be no shame when said pirates come against the weaponry now installed on my ships." It was getting heated.  
  
"Jack looked sarcastically at Charles. You gotta 'ave men to operate said weaponry mate an you ain't shellin out no money to pay more men. Your barely manned ships are a well known joke."  
  
Charles stood and threw his chair backward. "Shut up!. You know nothing of business.".  
  
Jack stood and literally got in Charles' face. His eyes were slits, his mouth tight. "Maybe so but I know a whole lot about.."  
  
James slammed both palms down on the table. "Charles! Jonathan! That will do!" James didn't want a barroom brawl at breakfast.  
  
Jack looked to his father. Heeding his warning, backed off of Charles and replaced himself at the table. He turned to his mother . "Please forgive me Mother."  
  
Charles, still red-faced and sweating did the same.  
  
Jack looked at Sidi. She's so pretty he thought. He squeezed her leg. She pushed his hand away. He didn't like whatever game she was playing and forced his hand between her legs not allowing her to remove it throughout the entire meal. He felt victorious watching her want to explode yet forced to keep a demure face up for his family.  
  
"Anna Maria was right" he whispered angrily to her. "You are a witch."  
  
Her eyes flashed and Sidi "accidentally" spilled hot coffee into his lap as it was being passed to her.  
  
Noticing Adam's absence at breakfast Jonathan knocked on his door and was showed in by a slave. He entered the bedroom. Adam was still in bed. He looked weak and tired. His breathing was strained.  
  
"You alright mate?" Jack was troubled by how bad his brother looked.  
  
"I had a bad night. Sit Jack." He patted the bed. Jack plopped down.  
  
I dreamed about Bill last night Jack. It was so strange." Adam relayed the dream.  
  
"Ye dreamed of Bill because you just found out Ee's gone Adam. Its natural."  
  
That's all. I mean goblins Adam, really!"  
  
Jack started to laugh. "Who couldn't take out a goblin?"  
  
Adam didn't like being mocked so Jacked changed his tactic.  
  
"Do you really think you can swim underwater for hours without air?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I do not mean to be unkind Squif but I don't see you frolicking on the beach anytime soon. Do you?" He ruffled his brothers hair..  
  
Adam hung his head. "No. But can't you just check it out?"  
  
"Check what out? You want me to go all the way to Jamaica to do what? Dive under the water looking for a goblin castle? 'Ee didn't die in Jamaica Adam. "  
  
Adam was getting misty. He looked up. "Well what about where ever it was. You could look there."  
  
Jack was getting nowhere. He sighed in surrender. "Alright mate, Alright. I'll look next time I'm out there."  
  
Adam brightened. "Thanks Jack."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Get some rest. We want ya down for Mum's birthday tonight." He cleared books and papers from Adam's bed and shook his head of a quick drawing of the goblin Adam apparently tried to draw. He blew out the candle and left the room.  
  
After dinner the family retired to the sitting room as usual.  
  
Jack was draped over the back of Adam's wheelchair. "Why are they making us do this?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "It won't kill you to make Mum happy Jack."  
  
"I'm 'ere ain't I?"  
  
Adam smiled and looked up to his brother. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Jack smiled back. "Me too Squiffy. He squeezed Adam's shoulders.  
  
James made a speech and toasted Courtney. He presented her with the usual precious stones and each of the Sparrow brothers ceremonially presented her with a gift as well. Courtney was all tears and kisses and thanked them all from the bottom of her heart. Cake was cut and Champagne flowed as they all mingled.  
  
Jack sat on the floor in front of Adam's chair eating cake and coffee. Um Adam." He started. "Dad cut me off."  
  
Adam shook his head. "You can't possibly be surprised."  
  
"No, but I need a new boat an ain't got no money."  
  
"What happened to The Black Pearl?"  
  
"Well it ain't actually in my possession right now.I mean of course it is mine but - "  
  
"You lost your boat?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack chuckled an embarrassed chuckle. "I didn't lose me boat." To be lost would mean my not knowing exactly where it is when if fact I know exactly where it is. It is not in my possession. - exactly."  
  
"Uh huh." Adam realized he knew better than to ask stupid questions. "Let me see what I can do Captain Jack."  
  
"Thanks Adam." Jack grinned and punched his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Did Dad really get you branded?"  
  
Jack lifted his sleeve "Ave a looksie."  
  
Adam let go a low whistle. "Sadistic bastard."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
Courtney was in heaven celebrating her birthday surrounded by her perfect loving family. 


	5. The Good News

Chapter Five - Good News.  
  
Jack was waiting for her in the sitting room.  
  
"Oh no. Don't even think it" she said. "I haven't had enough to drink"  
  
"Oh yes" he said reveling in the knowledge that she wanted a baby so bad that she'd sleep with him love or no love. He knew from what he could remember of the night before that she really did want him. She might hate him, but since she was still trying to save face as a respectable married woman in front of his parents, there was no way he was going let her get out of servicing him. She certainly had gotten quite good in bed and he wasn't going to walk away from that.  
  
He handed her a bottle of brandy. "Drink up luv."  
  
She took the bottle hoping that he had been drinking all night and was soon ready to pass out. . He hadn't and didn't. She got woozy trying to nurse the half bottle he gave her.  
  
"The room is spinning" she complained. Everything was foggy. Was she still having cake with Courtney and James?  
  
Jack smiled and started to kiss and undress her.  
  
She tried to look at the face in front of her. "James?" she said.  
  
Jack laughed. "No darlin' I just look a hell of a lot like him" He undressed her completely. "Oh my God." He said looking at the marks on her body. "Did I do that?"  
  
"Yes" she said. Sidi lay on the floor trying to get a clear image of him. Her eyes focused on Jack.  
  
"Sorry luv. I musta been pretty drunk."  
  
"You were" she said laughing but the movement started the room spinning again..  
  
Jack made love to his wife and she wouldn't let him stop.  
  
She woke up in the morning miserable. Jack sat at her side with a bucket and a compress. "Sorry 'bout that luv he smirked. Forgot you don't drink." He smiled a big cutsie smile that in a former lifetime would have brought a smile to her face. Now she just wished she had a gun.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He reached down to kiss her. She pushed him away.  
  
"You have got to be joking." Tonight she thought I'm going to control the alcohol. And so it went.  
  
Finally liberation day came. The family bid Jack farewell. She hoped the wretched pirate sailed out of her life forever. She enjoyed the long quiet ride home alone in her own carriage. Sidi took a long scented bath sipped tea to sooth her. He wasn't cursed. She had to deal with that later.  
  
Months passed. She was excited and went into the main house looking for the family. It seemed she was alone in the house except for James who was working up in his office. She was disappointed. She wanted to break the news to the family together. She wanted them happy and congratulating her. Knocked on James' office door and was given permission to enter. Where's Mum? She asked.  
  
"In London for the weekend." He said absently his attention fully on East India Company building invoices.  
  
"Charles and Adam?" She asked.  
  
"Theatre"  
  
"I have some good news." she said hesitantly.  
  
"Mmm that's nice luv."  
  
"I'm going to have a baby."  
  
James looked up shocked. "Sidi, are you sure?" James face registered concern.  
  
"Yes!" She gushed! "I know the circumstances aren't ideal but please be happy!  
  
James smiled at the radiant mother to be. He got up from his desk hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He sat down on the front of his desk and pulled her into his lap. His lips then tongue brushed her ear as he said "Father or Grandfather?" His hands invaded the waistband of her skirt as he sought out her belly and caressed it. He continued to kiss her as the hand continued on and found a home between her legs. Sidi closed her eyes and let him pleasure her. She didn't want him to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she finally turned to face him. "Father." she whispered and pushed him back onto his desk. Her mouth met his. Her tongue danced inside it. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest and stomach while peeling off her clothing.. Her hand slid into his trousers when he stopped her and took her to his bed.  
  
Sidi decided to wait until Courtney came home from London to tell the family the good news. James, Charles and Adam congratulated her. Courtney was emotionless in her congratulations and expressed her fear to her husband later.  
  
" Courtney, she's an adult. It's her decision. The only thing that girl has ever wanted was to have a baby. Don't you think she deserves to have a little bit of happiness after what she's been through? My God, look what she's married to."  
  
"James!" One would think you would be proud of him and show some support. Courtney chastised her husband. Jonathan is the only one of the boys who has even tried not to depend on his inheritance! He's trying to make a go of it on his own! The Merchant Marines might not be a glamorous job but it is quite a respectable living! Jonathan is a good man! Sidi should jolly well show a little more concern for his needs as a husband and provider as well."  
  
James was astonished. Where the hell did that come from? What did she know about a husband's needs? She hadn't touched him in a decade! What made Jonathan's needs as a husband superior to that of her own husband!? Merchant Marine indeed! The boy is a bloody scallywag. A pirate! As for Jonathans needs James was quite certain they were being met in abundance. The only one in need was the wife he was unable to reward with a child. James smiled. Until now.  
  
He decided not to burst Courtney's bubble just quite yet. What would she think of her beloved Jonathan had she known about his two trips to the gallows or the stint as a cleric of the church that almost got him ruddy well killed. What would become of dear Jonathan in Mummy's eyes had she got a peek at the "P" emblazoned on the forearm he kept safely hidden under his sleeve? He's lucky I got him away with a mere branding. James shook his head. I should have let them brand it on the fool's bloody forehead. What was I thinking? The only good thing he could say about his son was that he had never hurt an innocent person and never would. Therefore James would always do his best to be sure his son remained alive. Never hurt an innocent person. James sighed except his poor wife.  
  
"James are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes dear. Jonathan is a good man and deserves my praise." James lit his pipe.  
  
"Do take that outside love. It leaves a residue on the furniture and smells up the house." She pecked him on the cheek and headed downstairs.  
  
"Yes dear. I'll take a walk in the woods." 


	6. The Baby

Chapter Six - Sidi has a baby.  
  
Sidi thought back to when she originally formulated her plan. She had lost five babies. She wanted to know why so she consulted every medium she could. Cards, teas, crystal, dreams everything. They all indicated that she would indeed have children. What they did not indicate was that Jonathan would have children. She could have endured the women, the attack and the diseases. She could have forgiven him for those. But then to find out that he also denied her children. She had gotten so angry at him for preventing her from having a family. She actually hated him for his callous dismissal of it. Now she knew she was going to have a baby! She wasn't the first woman to get a baby this way. It was in the bible. No. She had done nothing wrong. Victoria said so too! Victoria was beaming in pride. Victoria was going to care for James Sparrow's child.  
  
Sidi couldn't' decide what she wanted to do. Originally she chose James to father her child so the baby would look like Jonathan and be a Sparrow. No one would know. It was perfect. She hadn't planned on keeping him in love with her so long. She figured he would be mortified by his actions and happy to be rid of her once she let the spell wear off. Then, since he would be the baby's grandfather and they would be living right here, he would readily agree to consider the baby Jack's child. No one would ever know. Perhaps she should keep him on until a brother or sister could be produced . It was no burden to be with him. James was so exceptional a man. He was strong and intelligent. Well spoken and witty. It didn't hurt that he was handsome and an exciting lover either. She mixed another batch of James'special tea and laughed. If only he knew. He'd probably break her neck with his bare hands.  
  
Courtney on the other hand had started to act even more strange toward her. She seemed hostile and accused her of not being a proper wife to Jonathan. She said cruel things about her pregnancy, hinting this one would have the same outcome as the rest. She and Courtney had always had a wonderful close relationship until the marriage started falling apart. After that she turned into a lioness protecting her worthless drunken pirate cub. She blaming everything on her. Sidi thought it poetic justice to be sharing Courtney's husband's bed. Ha, proper wife to Jonathan indeed. How dare she? Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to enjoy James just a bit longer.  
  
Sidi finished preparing the tea and sat the pot on the table just in time to let James in the door. She grabbed the pipe from his mouth and kissed him. Never one to dismiss a lovely lady James kissed her back He seemed distracted and a bit distant. Sidi sat on the end of the couch stroking his hair.. Poor baby she purred nibbling his neck. She pulled him back between her legs. He reclined against her as she poured a nice strong hot cup of tea. Here love she whispered in his ear as he took the cup from her. She started to massage his shoulders. This will make you feel so much better. James drank.  
  
Sidi gave birth to a little girl. At James' orders the baby was named Jaqueline to honor her father.  
  
Jack came home when he got word his daughter had been born.  
  
The tiny little girl terrified him. He had no idea how to deal with a baby let alone a female one. He hurried into the house and up the stairs to Sidi's bedroom but was informed that she would not allow him to enter the room.  
  
"Oh this is going to be lovely." Jack found his father in his bedroom. "How the hell are we going to raise a daughter and not speak to each other at the same time?!" Jack raged to his Father. "Its not just 'er baby. I'll take that kid and raise 'er on The Pearl I will and not let the evil whore see 'er at all!  
  
"That's not the way to talk about the mother of your child. Before touching that child you need this." James said and handed him a bar of soap and a brush. "Must I do this for you?"  
  
Jack flashed a sarcastic grin grabbed the provisions and headed off to a tub that had been prepared for him. "You mean every time I want to be near me daughter I'm gonna 'ave to take a bath?"  
  
His father sighed. "Oh the hardships we endure for our children. You could try washing daily. It might make it a bit easier on you. Don't be too hard on Sidi son. Women get difficult after giving birth."  
  
"Get difficult? I think it's a bit past difficult Dad. Ow about deserving of death?" James laughed. "You must think of your child now Jonathan."  
  
"I am thinkin' of 'er. Don't want 'er growing up bein' a man hatin' gypsy witch child."  
  
James shook his head and threw up his hands.  
  
Jack Sparrow met his daughter. "Hey Jackie." Jack cradled his daughter in his arms with the help of the nanny.  
  
"Jacqueline" spat Sidi."  
  
"Jackie" Jack hissed back.  
  
"Oh this is a family moment." Adam rolled his eyes. "Its bringing tears to my eyes."  
  
"Shut up" both Jack and Sidi yelled at the same time.  
  
Adam decided he had years to visit with the baby and this time could be spent without him. He left.  
  
"Now look what you did. You 'urt his feelings" Jack chastised Sidi.  
  
"Well you would know all about that won't you? A bit of and expert arent' you?" Sidi sniped back  
  
"I'm takin' 'er into the nursery where she don't have to see her witchin mum act like an arse."  
  
"Watch your language in front of her have you no decency Don't you dare take that baby out of this room! ?"  
  
"Or what?!"  
  
"Alright then!" James directed clapped his hands and directed a nurse to accompany Jack to the nursery with the baby.  
  
It drove Sidi crazy to hear him cooing and baby talking in the distance.  
  
"Sidi I believe you look tired. Get some rest dear." James said coolly.  
  
"I don't want him alone with that child" Sidi raged.  
  
James' voice was sharp. He pulled her to him, his hands gripping her shoulders roughly. "She is his child too and its best you start remembering that. One of you is going to make this child a priority. His voice lowered. I will not have my daughter growing up learning to behave like street trash. Jonathan is her father. She will love him and look forward to his return home as any sailor's daughter would. I will not have her mother belittling him and driving her away from him. Do I make myself clear? You now have the child you always wanted Sidi. Do not force me take her from you. It would be most unpleasant."  
  
Sidi started to cry.  
  
Jonathan came back into the room after the baby was put down to sleep.  
  
Sidi's crying made him feel victorious.  
  
"She looks exactly like me!"  
  
"That she does!" His father slapped his son on the back. "She's beautiful Jonathan, just incredible!"  
  
Jackie's father and grandfather went downstairs to share brandy and cigars.  
  
. . 


	7. Jackie's Present, Sidi's Secret and Bill

Chapter Seven - Jackie's present, Sidi's secret and Bill.  
  
Jack lay relaxing in the sun on the deck of the Black Pearl. Anna Maria, who had recently broken up with Adam for the millionth time was working beside, him.  
  
"Did you get her a present?"  
  
Jack sat up. With all the excitement of the past few months he had forgotten his daughter was turning five shortly. He hadn't missed a birthday yet and this one was not going to be the first. What made it so much easier was that the family was now in the Montego Bay estate. It was so much easier to access than going all the way up to London. Jack allowed himself to daydream a bit about Jackie's life on the plantation. He hoped it would be as full and wonderful as his own childhood was.  
  
"Oh God I forgot! I need a present! I need something very girlie probably very..pink, of course I could have gone the Bill Turner route and sent her a piece of cursed Aztec gold. You know Elizabeth Swann could have picked out a perfect gift.."  
  
They laughed.  
  
Anna Maria was working on repairing the sails. She looked up from her work. "Oh! When you do tell her please let me be there. I want to see the look on her face when she finds out you are a daddy. By the way, I do know a thing or two about being a little girl."  
  
Jack grabbed her butt. "Show me."  
  
She stuck him with the needle. He jumped. "I can help you shop when we get to Montego Bay."  
  
"No. I think you will be too busy groveling to Adam for forgiveness. I don't think he's going to be over the fact you chose to go on the account with me rather than marry 'im. "  
  
"Ee can't expect me to drop everything just because he suddenly decides 'ee wants to be married!. Your brother, he be a spoiled child always wantin' 'is way the second he demands it!"  
  
Jack was shocked at the appraisal of Adam. He could have sworn she was talking about him. Adam! Perfect, polite smiling Adam was being called a demanding spoiled child!  
  
Jack smiled. "Well 'ee thinks ye chose me over 'im."  
  
"I didn't choose you over him! "  
  
"I didn't say ye did but when a man pops the question after 20 years and ya say somethin' like; Oh lets wait eight months while I spend time on a ship piratin' with your brother, ye can almost bet ee ain't gonna be runnin' out and buyin' ya flowers on yer return. Savvy?" Frustrated, Jack couldn't believe she could be so stupid in such matters.  
  
Anna Maria got angry. "Don' you use that tone with me Jack Sparrow. I 'ave me reasons. No one is askin' yer opinion."  
  
Jack threw his hands in the air and made it quite clear that his conversation was not worth dying for and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I need to get it before we go home or the blood-thirsty gypsy wench will castrate me for not having one ready as soon as my foot is upon the step."  
  
She got him with the needle again.  
  
"Hmm." Jack snorted "Loyalty to the sisterhood is it? I knew you first."  
  
Sidi and Anna Maria had become very good friends. Frequently Jack forgot about their close relationship and used Anna Maria as a sounding board. At times Anna Maria was able to talk him down from his wife-hating rants. Then other times she just had to watch him rave until he burned himself out. His relationship with is wife had taken so many hits up to the time their daughter Jacqueline was born. Instead of the baby bringing them together, it had created a power-struggle between them, which drove them farther apart. They both were constantly to accusing and sometimes trying to prove the other of being a bad parent.  
  
The fact was, their situation was ideal. Sidi was an excellent mother. She never downed Jack to their daughter. In fact she built him up more than he deserved. Jack adored his daughter but blew in and out of the little girl's life. Her mother explained away the lengthy absences as daddy's working to provide for his family like any good father would. Jackie was unfazed by it. Her solid relationship with her grandfather seemed to give her the strong male influence in her life that she needed. She worshipped the ground the man walked on. Although she idolized her father, he was more like a big brother to her. Jackie was well loved and a very happy well- rounded child. They arrived in Montego Bay. Jack encouraged Anna Maria to go on ahead and start negotiations with Adam while he visited the shoppes for a gift for Jackie.  
  
Adam continued to dream about Bill Turner. Sometimes it had been a repeat of the original dream but most times it ended with his waking after a lengthy conversation and just before the creatures arrived. Finally Adam decided that Jack was worthless and to try to investigate it himself. He approached Sidi.  
  
He knocked on her door and was invited in. Sidi had just finished feeding Jackie dinner and both smiled brightly as Adam entered the house. She kissed him on the cheek and instructed the slave push the chair into the sitting-room. Jackie climbed in Adams lap never missing a chance to get a ride. Sidi ordered coffee brought in for her guest while she fought to get Jackie to bed. Jackie wasn't interested in going to bed now that Uncle Adam was here. Sidi struggled to get her daughter to sleep but came downstairs. Adam had transferred himself to the sofa.  
  
"I'm so sorry Adam." She laughed. "She can be a handful and positively ruthless at times."  
  
Adam smiled. "Like 'er dad.."  
  
Sidi smiled. "Yes, she can be quite like Jack at times."  
  
"I was referring to Dad."  
  
Sidi lost her smile. Her hand flew to the shell she wore around her neck. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Dad, James. My sister Jacqueline's father. I guess Jack couldn't get the job done aye?"  
  
"Adam, let me explain."  
  
"Sidi, you don't need to explain anything to me., its like Dad always says.  
The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. "  
  
Sidi shook her head. "I don't understand."  
  
"You can have a child like Jackie and be happy all your life, but you can't do it with Jack." He smiled and shrugged. "You had to do what was best by you."  
  
Sidi hugged him. "How did you know?"  
  
"You are not exactly the quiet one in the throes of passion are you luv?" Adam blushed.  
  
Embarrassed, Sidi's hands fluttered to her mouth. "oh."  
  
"Whenever Mum went away you instantly moved into the house for some silly reason. Every night when dad came home from work it was minutes before he was up in his bedroom and the show began and then again in bed at night. You drove Charles positively mad."  
  
"Oh god" Mortified, Sidi threw her face in her hands. "Charles too."  
  
"Sidi, Adam put his arm around her. You wanted a baby and now you have one. I only told you because I thought it a hard secret to keep alone. If you need to talk you know I am here for you. You know I love you."  
  
Sidi hugged him. "I love you too Adam. Thank you."  
  
"Now that I've gotten on your good side, I need you to help me." Adam said with a smile."  
  
"Anything!" Sidi was curious.  
  
"I need you to call the ghost of Bill Turner."  
  
She hadn't been expecting it. "Oh! Really? Well certainly if that's your desire. I would be happy to. She went upstairs to get her supplies and soon returned. She darkened the room, lit incense and candles. She sat quiet quietly whispering something he could not hear or understand. It seemed an eternity when she finally turned to him and spoke.  
  
"Bill Turner is not dead." 


	8. Discovery in Montego Bay

Chapter Eight - Discovery in Montego Bay.  
  
Elizabeth Swann accepted Commodore Norrington's hand as he helped her out of the carriage in front of the inn. My goodness she breathed. This is quite unlike Port Royal! Governor Swann laughed. "Yes Elizabeth. Montego Bay is like another world compared to Port Royal."  
  
The Commodore added. " It's a charming quiet little town. Barely a whisper of trouble ever. Your father thought since he need be here for a few days that you might enjoy the change of scenery. I can't say I disagree Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth wondered if the change of scenery included Will Turner.  
  
They registered at the inn. Elizabeth smiled at the name plate on the desk. "David Sparrow" it read. She smiled at the owner. "Any relation to Jack Sparrow?" She asked thinking she was quite funny. Neither Governor Swann nor Commodore Norrington found her amusing. Her father's eyes cried "propriety!" although he said not a word.  
  
"No Ma'am." The man David Sparrow responded and gave her the key. The Commodore and her father walked her to her room and helped her with the luggage. then left Elizabeth to rest in her room until dinner.  
  
She was exhausted. She removed all but her undergarments and slid under the soft fresh covers. When she opened her eyes she had only been asleep an hour. Elizabeth tried everything continue her nap but she simply was not tired anymore. She picked up the book she sat beside the bed but it held no interest for her. She thought of Will. Will loved her and she loved him. But in the days that followed the adventure on the Isle De Muerta she learned that there was more to life than love.  
  
Day to day life was boring. She hated to entertain the question, but did she really want to be just a blacksmith's wife? She had tried discretely to discuss possible career opportunities for him but Will was quite happy with the quiet life of a blacksmith. Now, over a year later when she spoke of their adventure Will almost always said "It will be an experience we will always remember."  
  
He wasn't interested in the thrilling unpredictable life of a pirate or any other exciting career. Will wanted a nice quiet normal life with his wife and children. He had told her so when he had proposed to her.  
  
"I want that too." Elizabeth said aloud. "But not so soon!"  
  
She thought of James Norrington. The Commodore! That would be a life of social responsibility. Parties, travel and meeting interesting people, James is a wonderful man too! She groaned . He's not the man I want but more of the life I want. What do I want?  
  
She pouted. "I want my pirate back!"  
  
Elizabeth was restless. She watched the maid unpacked her suitcases and hang her dresses in the closet. Elizabeth dismissed her to her room. She sat at the dressing table but threw the brush down in bored frustration. She got up and strolled to the window. Montego Bay was indeed a charming quiet town. Elizabeth wondered why they had built the Governor's mansion in a nasty place like Port Royal instead of a beautiful town like this. She sat at the window .  
  
The shoppes were charming. People strolled the walks leisurely looking in windows or sitting on benches. She sighed at a young couple kissing under a tree and smiled at the woman playing in the grass with three children. She let out a giggle when she spied a rough looking sort carrying a big doll with a pink dress and giant pink ribbons. "That's not something you see everyday" she laughed.. Her giggles stopped and were replaced by shock.. She leaned forward and thrust open the window and yelled.  
  
"Jack! Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack looked up at the girl calling his name. He almost dropped the big doll with a pink dress and giant pink ribbons. What the bloody hell?! It was Elizabeth Swann!  
  
The look of shock and horror on Jack's face confused Elizabeth. But when he turned and ran it made her mad. She ran for the door but realized in time that she was not dressed. She hurried her clothes on and flew down the stairs and out and into the street. She knew it would be a miracle if Jack had stopped and suddenly decided to wait for her. It was very unlikely considered how he acted like a trapped rat when he saw her. She looked into the shop windows one by one to see if he were hiding inside one of them. Jack Sparrow with a big doll with a pink dress and giant pink ribbons. He must be drunk off his arse she thought.  
  
Jack peeked out of Adam's office door. What in the bloody hell was Elizabeth Swann doing in Montego Bay? This town belonged to him! It was his sanctuary, his refuge! He sat the big doll with the pink dress and giant pink ribbons on Adam's desk. Then peeked out the door again. She was going down the walk peeking in the store windows one by one. Jack laughed. What were the odds? How long was she going to hunt him down out there? Was Will with her? Jack inhaled sharply when he saw The Commodore fetch her. She argued with him but soon conceded and allowed him to escort her into the inn. Commodore Norrington, that was a surprise. Chucked 'ole Will did she? Would she tell him? Would she mention that she saw Jack Sparrow in Montego Bay? No. Elizabeth was not that stupid.  
  
"Not dead!" Adam was triumphant! He rejoiced. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Adam" Sidi exclaimed. "What is going on?"  
  
"Sidi," Adam didn't wait for to answer her question. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him. "Do you know of any creatures that live in the water and drag men down while tossing them about to kill them?"  
  
Sidi didn't have to think. "Nivashi."  
  
"Nivashi?"  
  
"Yes," she continued. "Nivashi are water spirits. If you meet them on land they are kind and helpful. Meet them in a pond or river and they will be your death."  
  
"What about an ocean?"  
  
"In any water Adam, they are deadly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was taught that they can capture a man's soul in the water but not on land. The souls will be taken and stored in the Grip until Del returns and demands the most excellent offering." She looked into his confused face. "Del is the god."  
  
"Whats the Grip?" Adam asked.  
  
"That is the altar. It's actually supposed to be a giant temple somewhere under the sea that will serve as an altar at the proper time. If the combination of souls and splendor is not acceptable to Del they will be punished for the next hundred years. No one knows where the Grip is Adam. "  
  
"Bill is in the Grip."  
  
Sidi started to laugh. "I don't' think so. Perhaps in your dream luv."  
  
"Your crystal! Look in your crystal!" Adam half begged half demanded.  
  
She would do anything to make him happy so she re-lit the candles and chose a different incense. She sat back and quieted her mind, allowing it to release everything.  
  
Again an hour or so passed when Sidi opened her eyes. She removed the silk cloth from the ball and studied it closely. Adam didn't see anything. She was holding a pretty hunk of glass in his opinion. But he had seen Sidi use the crystal before and he knew the impressive power she possessed. He sat silently when she again turned to him and spoke.  
  
"Bill Turner is in the Grip." 


	9. Elizabeth Swann: Pirate Hunter

Chapter Nine - Elizabeth Swann: Pirate Hunter  
  
Jack didn't know whether to leave or not. What if she were still watching? He checked the timepiece on the mantle of the fireplace. Damn! He needed to get home. It would be much easier if he didn't have the doll. He rubbed his hands. No. He couldn't show up empty handed on Jackie's birthday. He sat on the floor his back against the door and tried to think.  
  
Elizabeth, her father and the Commodore sat in the restaurant attached to the inn. Elizabeth made sure to be positioned in front of the big picture window that overlooked the town square. She smiled politely as James and her Father discussed business and the inspection of the fort. She ate slowly and stared out the window. Governor Swann was impressed with the lady-like quality Elizabeth had taken on tonight. A slow smile crept across her face as she saw the big doll with a pink dress and giant pink ribbons emerge from an office directly across from her. She looked to her father then to The Commodore. Please excuse me. I need air. They stood and nodded then resumed the conversation seated when she left.. Elizabeth slipped out the side door and stole down the sidewalks. "Jack!" She yelled when she was close enough. He looked up again with the same look. She started to run but jumped backward and fell on her bottom as a carriage suddenly came out of nowhere and parked right in front of the office Jack had been hiding in, obstructing her access to the pirate. The driver jumped out and helped her up fussing over her all the while. Elizabeth tried to shoo him away but the man was overly concerned for her welfare and would not give up.  
  
"Please Sir! I am fine. Please take your hands off of me!"  
  
She pushed the man away and charged around the carriage. Elizabeth was mortified when she found herself on the ground again as she crashed into the passenger who emerged from it.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry!" She picked herself up. The man didn't. "Sir?" It was then she saw the crutches.  
  
"Oh my Lord! I've killed a cripple!" Elizabeth was horrified. "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
She reached down and helped the man up." Slowly she was able to get him standing. She smiled apologetically. "I am so sorry."  
  
The man shook his head. "Its nothing."  
  
"Is this your office Sir?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"There is a pirate hiding inside your office sir." She said it loudly just in case Jack was listening at the door.  
  
Jack, sitting against the door on the inside of the office, laughed.  
  
"A pirate?" Adam smiled. "In Montego Bay?"  
  
"Yes sir and he's hiding in your office. May I go in to look?"  
  
'If there is a pirate hiding in my office Miss, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be in there do you?"  
  
Elizabeth realized it was a stupid thing to say.. "Well," Her toe dug into the dirt "He's not really a dangerous Pirate." She looked at the nameplate on the door. "Sparrow, Parker & Frank." SPF Enterprises. She looked defiantly at Adam. "His name is Jack Sparrow, as in Sparrow, Parker and Frank." she said searching for a reaction when she said the name. She got none "Which are you? Sparrow, Parker or Frank?"  
  
" You are wondering if I am a kin? Do I look like your pirate?"  
  
"No." She admitted a bit disappointed. You don't look like him at all. "But you do sound like him." She added knowing how desperate an attempt to connect the two it was. She so badly wanted him to be related to Jack. How fascinating it would be to learn about what beings actually spawned Jack Sparrow. But this man was as blond as blonde could be and his eyes were as blue as the ocean.  
  
"There certainly a lot of people named Sparrow in Montego Bay." She complained.  
  
Adam laughed wondering if he should tell her that they all probably were related but instead said; "It's a common name. Many orphanages name their foundlings Sparrow."  
  
A few people started to mill around listening and hoping to see some excitement in the sleepy little town.  
  
" Alright, you are not related but I think you are hiding him. I think you're lying. You don't have to. Jack and I are friends. I'm Elizabeth Swann."  
  
Adam looked her over, nodded and grinned. "Ahhh, friends."  
  
Elizabeth's face darkened. "Not like that!" She reached up to slap him but thought better of slapping a cripple and just stood with her hand in the air.  
  
Adam looked up. "Are you planning to do something with that?"  
  
Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington joined them.  
  
"Is there a problem?" The Commodore addressed Adam, jumping to Elizabeth's defense.  
  
"Um, Oh no Sir. I was just trying to get into my office. When the lady knocked me down and.."  
  
Governor Swann looked at the obviously crippled man then looked at his daughter aghast. "Knocked you down!"  
  
"Father," Elizabeth started. "I can explain."  
  
"I know you can." Her father said angrily. "You always do. Back to the inn with you young lady."  
  
"Please Sir, " Governor Swann said sincerely. "Please accept my apologies for my most impulsive daughter. She sees adventure everywhere lately it seems."  
  
Adam smiled. "You're in the wrong place then. Montego Bay is well known for its lack of adventure."  
  
The Commodore inspected Adam. "You look familiar to me."  
  
Adam shrugged wishing the ordeal would end.  
  
"Are you relation to Charles Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes Sir, he is my brother."  
  
"Then you are a son of James Sparrow."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"You are Adam."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Sir. Your brother speaks very well of you."  
  
"Thank you Sir. Charles is very good to me." He shook Norrington's hand.  
  
Governor Swann brought his hand to his forehead in utter disbelief. They had come to Montego Bay to discuss land options and expansion opportunities with James Sparrow.  
  
"The man practically owns the whole damned island and my daughter has to try to kill then accuse his delicate son of harboring pirates, not to mention calling him a liar." The governor hissed quietly to his daughter.  
  
"Apologize to Mr. Sparrow Elizabeth." Governor Swann looked at Adam.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes called him a liar when she said. "Please accept my apologies Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Of course. Miss Swann." He smiled and bowed his head.  
  
Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening in her room with a member of the Royal Navy guarding her door. Neither the Governor nor the Commodore wanted any more damage inflicted upon their plans.  
  
When Adam's carriage pulled away she knew Jack Sparrow was in it.  
  
Jack and Adam arrived at the plantation. Jack hurried inside to find his daughter. She squealed in delight at the sight of her father and clung to him adoringly. Jack kept her near him the entire night presenting her with the doll and was satisfied with her absolute joy in the toy. There was cake, candy and singing and more presents than a little girl can dream of. Jackie went to bed exhausted and was asleep when her head hit the pillow. Sidi stood over her watching her sleep when Jack walked into the room. She looked at him.  
  
"Please don't spoil it. I don't want to fight." .  
  
Jack decided not to verbally assault her for her attitude and opted instead to watch his beautiful little girl sleep. 


	10. Another Sparrow Family Breakfast

Jack left the room without speaking to her and went into the library to read. It was there Adam found him.  
  
"They're getting a bit young aren't they?"  
  
Jack didn't look up from his book. "Hmm"  
  
"I'm not saying she's not breathtaking. "  
  
"mmm"  
  
"Stunning actually."  
  
Jack looked up. "What are you going on about?"  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
"Oh." Jack grinned "Elizabeth is it?"  
  
"Uh, Miss Swann. I,I was saying she is quite delightful."  
  
Jack made a face. "Not if yer stuck on an island with 'er trust me mate."  
  
He felt bad. He'd never heard Adam mention a girl outside of Anna Maria. Things must have gotten pretty bad with them again. He made a mental note to teach her the fine art of groveling.  
  
"Yes. She's Bill Turner's son's girl." Jack was hoping Adam wasn't fancying Elizabeth.  
  
Adam nodded. "Yes, Yes I remember."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
Jack hesitantly picked up his book. His eyes peered over the pages at his brother.  
  
He put it down. He sighed, really not wanting to be interrupted. "Was there something you wanted? "  
  
"Jack" Adam leaned forward. "Bill is alive."  
  
"Ohhhhhh not this again. Adam, Adam don't you think I want that to be true too?"  
  
He rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"But listen. He's being held prisoner!"  
  
"Yes, yes by goblins. I know, I know." His hand raked back through his hair then fell to the arm of the chair.  
  
"Not goblins. Nivashi."  
  
"Nivashi. Alright, I'll bite." He raised his hands in surrender as he leaned back resigned to hear Adam's latest version of how Bill Turner survived underwater for ten years. His hands flipped in the air. "What's a Nivashi?"  
  
"Water spirits. Sidi told me about them."  
  
"Sidi. Oh great. Now I really want to 'ear this."  
  
Adam explained the Nivashi to his very unreceptive brother. "So you see? He's alive! Jack! I talk to him!"  
  
"No Adam you want to talk to him. Your dreams are premonitions or prophetic. Never are they two way communication and Sidi.." Jack's blood was boiling. He slammed the book down on the table and stomped off to find her.  
  
"Jack!" Adam called. "Jack wait!" He struggled to rise and follow him. "Wait!"  
  
Sidi's bedroom door burst open. Jack grabbed her and jerked her off the bed. "How dare you. How dare you fill his head with nonsense. What are you trying to do drive him crazy?" He yelled pushing her hard against the wall.  
  
Sidi slapped him. "Get the hell out of here. How dare you break into my room and manhandle me like a wild animal."  
  
He waved his finger in her face. "Stop it with the Bill Turner stories. You're 'urting him. I don't know what yer game is but I'm warning you Sidi, yer in dangerous water now. Play with me all ye want. Keep 'im out of it."  
  
"I love Adam! He asked me to read for him and I did. Period. End of conversation. Jonathan honestly I don't' care whether you believe in Nivashi or not. I don't care."  
  
"Yer playin' mind games with 'im to get at me. I'll say this only once. Don't push me Sidi. I will not 'ave Adam hurt."  
  
Sidi looked at him in incredible disbelief. "Oh my God. Is anything ever NOT about YOU Jonathan? Could there possibly ever be something out there that isn't all about the great Captain Jack Sparrow!? Can you possibly fathom that maybe time actually continues in other people's lives when you are not around and Good Lord can it be true that we don't awaken first thing in the morning with thoughts of you in our minds?!  
  
He still had her by the shoulders. He couldn't think of a response. He was angry. Why did just looking at her make him want to kill her? His hands tightened on her arms. She let out a wimper.  
  
"I mean it Sidi."  
  
She looked at him defiantly. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Ha! You're not drunk enough."  
  
Simultaneously their their mouths connected. His hands frantically rediscovering her. Her hands gripping his hair. He backed to the bed and fell backward taking her with him. There were no words shared as they conquered one another passionately.  
  
He woke up with his arms around her. His first sensation of the morning was the sweet scent of spice in her hair. He hugged her then kissed her neck snuggling closer, his lad hard against her bottom. He shook himself from the grogginess of the morning's first thought and suddenly realized just whom he was with.  
  
"Oh God. He thought. I wasn't even drunk. What do I do?"  
  
She woke up with his arms around her. Her first sensation of the morning was the warmth of his arms around her. His breath on her neck and manhood against her made her softly moan. She shook herself from the grogginess of the morning's first thought and suddenly realized just whom she was with.  
  
"Oh God. She thought. I wasn't even drunk. What do I do?"  
  
Jack slowly and deliberately slid his arms away from her and with great care stole away from the bed grabbing his clothing as naked he made a beeline to his own bedroom. It would be so much easier not to have to face her and actually have to formulate and produce civil words. He could worry about that later.  
  
She felt him slowly and deliberately slide his arms away from her and with great care steal away from the bed grabbing his clothing as naked he made a beeline to his own bedroom. She sighed in relief. It would be so much easier not to have to face him and actually have to formulate and produce civil words. She could worry about that later.  
  
Sidi sat up. "Oh God. This didn't enhance my Everything-is-not-about-you speech." She let her head drop into her hands. How did this happen?  
  
The family gathered at the breakfast table. Jackie ate in the nursery with the governess. Meals were uncomfortably silent when Jack was home. This one was no different. The brothers kissed their mother good morning and nodded greetings to their father simply saying "Sir" then took their places at the table. Sidi did the same. They were served breakfast. Their eyes stayed on their plates as they ate.  
  
"Charles," Adam broke the morning silence. "Did you hear the wind last night?" Charles looked up blankly and shook his head. "Well," Adam continued. "It was certainly moaning frightfully in my room last night." Charles dropped his spoon and started to laugh. "Oh! The wind! Yes, Yes! I thought I heard something."  
  
Sidi turned beet red. This wasn't the first time the brothers teased her in code during a meal. She tried not to laugh. She elbowed Charles and whispered. "Oh Stop!"  
  
"Oh Stop" He mimicked with a smile  
  
"Your rooms are on the other side. You don't get the wind as hard " Adam winked at her with an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
"Trust me Adam.' Charles continued through a bit of toast. "I'm certain that wind wasn't quite as hard as it sounded. I've heard much more robust gusts."  
  
Adam started to laugh.  
  
Sidi folder her arms on the table and dropped her head.  
  
Jack looked up. "There weren't no wind last night."  
  
Charles didn't look up. "Yes we know." 


	11. Do We Have an Accord?

Do We Have An Accord?  
  
Adam sat at his desk looking out the window. He slouched in his chair and pushed a quill around a ledger then blotted the ink. He dipped it back into the inkwell then started the routine again. He looked down and frowned. It wasn't legible. He tightened the cord on his hand with his teeth hoping if he could tighten his grip he could move his arm to write properly. It didn't work. Frustrated, he looked out the window again. The inn Miss Swann was staying in was directly across the street. Miss. Swann was Bill Turners' son's girlfriend. What was it her father said? "Sees adventure everywhere lately." Adam straightened up. "Adventure! She wants adventure!" He called for a clerk to help him into his chair and push him across the street into the inn. When they arrived, he dismissed the clerk to the waiting area and inquired at the desk if Miss. Swann had left for the day.  
  
"No Sir." Said David Sparrow. "Miss Swann is at brunch."  
  
Adam smiled. Brunch. The girl sleeps in. The dining room will be virtually empty. He entered the dining room and was placed at a table. Adam ordered sausages, tea and toast and waited for Miss Swann to take the bait.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Sparrow, Parker and Frank." The lovely lady said as she stood above him. She put her hand up. "Don't get up. May I sit?" "Its quite boring over there."  
  
"Please" Adam motioned toward the chair next to him.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and sat down. Suddenly seeing the wheelchair and realizing how inappropriate her "don't get up" was, Elizabeth struggled to think of something to say.  
  
"How my I be of assistance to you Miss Swann?' Adam pretended to be very interested in his brunch.  
  
She cocked her head coyly. "You can tell me how you are related to Jack."  
  
Desperately wanting to help she grabbed his knife, cut the sausages for him and insisted helping him eat despite his embarassed protests.  
  
Adam resisted being offended in hope she would fall in line with his plans.  
  
"You said it yourself last night that I indeed was not related to your Jack." He said through a mouth stuffed too full of sausages and toast. He grabbed his tea in a desperate attempt to stop her from helping him.  
  
"Yes, but you are hiding him Mr. Sparrow."  
  
He swallowed. Adam decided to broadside her.  
  
"You are Bill Turner's Son's girlfriend are you not?"  
  
"Oh! So you do know Jack Sparrow."  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said flatly.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "You first."  
  
"Yes I know Jack Sparrow."  
  
Elizabeth was gleeful. "I knew it. How?? How do you know Jack Sparrow?!!"  
  
"I know Jack Sparrow because I grew up with him and I also know Bill Turner and where he is."  
  
It wasn't what Elizabeth was expecting. "He's dead. He's been dead a long time."  
  
"No." Adam said. "He's not. He's being held prisoner."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Where? Why? Barbossa!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Barbossa!" His hands flew up reminding Elizabeth of Jack.  
  
Adam egged her on. "He has him hidden away in a prison under the ocean!"  
  
Elizabeth spied him suspiciously.  
  
Adam knew he needed her on his side. "Jack is my brother. Bill and I became very good friends through him. Jack won't believe me that Bill's alive. He thinks I'm being emotional." He looked at the wooden floor. "Because I talk to him in my dreams."  
  
"You talk to people in your dreams?" Elizabeth looked skeptical.  
  
He didn't like her tone and got angry. "Yes! And you got kidnapped by cursed un-dead pirates didn't you?'  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Suppose I shouldn't cast stones should I?"  
  
Adam continued, glad to have someone on his side. "We have a friend. She's a gypsy. She confirmed it all."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?' She asked.  
  
"Because Jack won't help me. He won't even try to find him. Bill is alive and down there alone and no one cares!" Adam bit his lip to stop the emotion from pouring forth.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and touched his arm. He was quite unlike Jack. "I care and Will certainly will care. I promise we will help you." She paused. "On one condition."  
  
"What condition?" Adam asked now his turn to be suspicious.  
  
"That you tell me everything I want to know about Jack."  
  
Adam thought about it. He didn't trust her. "When I am standing with Bill Turner and he is safe with us. I will tell you everything you want to know."  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment then stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"  
  
Adam smiled and took her hand.  
  
"You are James Sparrow's son?"  
  
Adam shook his head absently. "Yes, we are."  
  
Her eyes twinkled.  
  
She got back to the hotel excited and full of ideas. First, she needed to meet James Sparrow. Jack Sparrow is James Sparrow's son. Who on earth would have thought that? Jack Sparrow has two brothers! Strange, Elizabeth thought. James, The Commodore, seemed to know the other brother. Does he know the family? If so, why has he no idea who Jack Sparrow is? Jack. No wonder no one ever heard of him until he showed up in Tortuga looking for a crew. She remembered her own sheltered, privileged upbringing. Our daddies protect us well don't they Jack!! She giggled an excited giggle. She rushed to dress for lunch hoping her father and the Commodore would invite her and invite her they did. Elizabeth snuck down to the front desk before they came to escort her to dine with them.  
  
"Miss Swann." The man at the desk smiled.  
  
"Has my father's correspondence been sent yet?" She asked.  
  
"No Miss." He pointed to a package. "It has yet to be picked up."  
  
She handed him an envelope. "Please include this."  
  
"Certainly Miss." He smiled.  
  
Elizabeth returned to her room. If all went well Will Turner would arrive in about a week!  
  
They were seated in a fine ocean front restaurant. Elizabeth couldn't believe how different this same experience would be if the restaurant were in Port Royal. The view was just breathtaking here.  
  
"So did you have your meeting with Mr. Sparrow today? She asked nonchalantly.  
  
"No." Her father answered. We meet at dinner tonight. Oh and your friend will be there. The one you tried to kill, both his sons will be with us."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Both? Aren't there three sons?"  
  
"Doing your homework are you? Yes but the third son, Jonathan is at sea."  
  
"Jonathan" is at sea is he? she smiled. Every new piece of information thrilled her.  
  
The Commodore shook his head. "It should prove quite interesting. I hear he is quite a hard man to deal with."  
  
The Governor looked at the Commodore with a knowing look.. "Unless you are of the female persuasion I am told."  
  
"Yes, I've heard it is certainly not a bad idea to have a lovely lady about to soothe the savage soul." James Norrington said amused.  
  
Miss Elizabeth Swann fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "Well then I should be quite happy to attend if it helps you."  
  
James looked inquiringly at the Governor.  
  
"Oh, I don't know" Her father said. "We can't afford to be embarrassed Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh!" Elizabeth assured them. "I will be the epitome of class and elegance, well gloved and sophisticated! I promise!"  
  
He looked at his daughter. "Well, if you think you could behave yourself and would be comfortable it probably would help."  
  
It was settled. Elizabeth was to meet James Sparrow.  
  
Still angry of her involvement in Adam's Bill Turner obsession, Jack tormented Sidi all day long.  
  
"I was your first thought in the morning luv. Fancy that!" He said leaning forward in her face while mocking her.  
  
"Get away from me you evil despicable creature. I was drunk."  
  
"Oh you liar. You were dying to dance with the lad."  
  
"You're disgusting, you are filthy and you are vile."  
  
"Now what does that make you darlin'? You're the one 'oo threw yerself at me. 'An yer not bad neither. Wonder 'ow good ye are with yer payin' customers?"  
  
"I hate you!" She swung hard at him. He grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, kissed her again then released her laughing.  
  
Sidi started to cry and ran to her room.  
  
Very satisfied but feeling just a bit guilty, Jack congratulated himself and went upstairs to play with his daughter. 


	12. Cocktails and dinner

Adam got home and ordered the slaves to help him to Jack's room. He had them wait outside the room under strict orders to inform him the minute his brother entered the house just incase he should come inside before his task was finished.  
  
He looked about the room. Damn they cleaned it already. He searched the dressers and closet but could find nothing useful. The brushes and combs were useless since Jack never combed his hair. Disappointment welled up. Why did nothing ever go right ? Wallowing in misery and failure Adam hung his head and slouched in his chair. He couldn't go down into the cellars and the laundry. It was so far and there were so many stairs. It was an ordeal just getting to Jack's room. He wheeled over to the bar and grabbed a etched decanter of brandy and drank. Soon Adam found himself feeling better. Too much better that the decanter slipped from his fingers hit the floor and rolled halfway under the bed.  
  
"Oh blast it to hell!"  
  
He reached for it but couldn't touch it. He couldn't turn the chair by himself so he repositioned himself as best he could and tried again but still to no avail. He slid as far forward as possible and again reached for it. Adam and the chair came toppling forward.  
  
"Oh that's just bloody wonderful!" he raged.  
  
Lying face down next to Jack's bed, he grabbed the decorative bottle from hell and hit it against the bedpost showering himself with brandy and glass. He called for someone to help him. He couldn't pick himself up or get back into the chair by himself. Adam lay on Jack's floor waiting. He looked at the dust under the dresser and the upholstery that needed re- tacked on the bottom of the chairs. He wondered if the strange marks on the desk had been made by one of the dogs or perhaps Jackie when she was chewing everything in sight when she was a baby.  
  
When things got boring he turned to look under the bed. Adam was filled with joy and thanksgiving. Clothing!!! He scooted as far under the bed as possible and collected all the dirty clothing he could reach. When he had gathered all he could he scooted back out. He looked for a way out of the room. There wasn't one. He started to yell for help. Soon a clamor of footsteps told him help was arriving.  
  
Adam was taken to his rooms. He folded the clothing and hid them in his blankets. He lay down on his bed for a nap. The day up to now had been an eventful one. He hoped his plan would work. He hoped Miss Swann would come through. He would tell Bill tonight when he saw him.  
  
Someone was shaking him and laughing.  
  
"Hey you. Wake up."  
  
"Leave me alone." Adam mumbled.  
  
"Dad said you had to go to dinner. What the hell happened in my room?"  
  
Adam pulled himself out of sleep and looked up at Jack. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well mate, obviously you be sleepin' one off, yer chair is lying in me room and what the hell you doin' wearin' me shirt?"  
  
Adam stared at him not able to come up with a reasonable story to explain the situation.  
  
"I, I, I don't know. I don't remember."  
  
"You don't remember smashing a brandy bottle against me bed?"  
  
"Jack I really have to get ready for dinner. Do be quiet and help me."  
  
Adam hurried to bathe as Jack's shirt left him smelling like he'd spent the day in a pub and rolling with pigs. Jack mumbled about wondering where his shirt was as he helped his brother into the bath. Soon Adam was on his way to dinner.  
  
Charles stood by Adam enjoying cocktails and waiting for their father as Elizabeth walked into the room.  
  
"Woah!" Charles whispered. "Things are certainly looking up."  
  
Adam shook his head hoping not to have to listen to Charles' obsess all night over what he thought she looked like under the dress and how he planned to find out. "She's taken."  
  
"So?" He walked over to The Commodore as he entered the room. "James! So good to see you!"  
  
There was much hand shaking and back-slapping. Charles couldn't help but be disappointed that the stunning creature next to him belonged to The Commodore.  
  
The Commodore presented Charles to Governor Swann and his daughter. Charles responded graciously.  
  
Adam bowed his head. "So good to see you again Sir, Miss Swann."  
  
Elizabeth smiled radiantly.  
  
James Sparrow entered the room and the introductions were made again.  
  
James, Charles, The Commodore and Governor Swann stood together exchanging pleasantries and sipping cocktails.  
  
Adam was elected to entertain Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm sorry you got delegated to play governess to me instead of being in with the men." She said apologetically as she knelt down by his chair.  
  
Adam laughed. "It's no burden Miss Swann. Trust me when I tell you it is much more pleasant being with you. It is a surprise seeing you here I do admit. Seems someone in your entourage knows my father better than he'd like them to."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "It's no secret. Are you like your father Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
Adam blushed, surprised by the question. He tugged at his sleeves, clenching the bunched up cuffs in his hands. "Oh, no." He laughed. His eyes lowered. "I am sure I am in no position to be so bold miss."  
  
She put her hand on his and smiled trying to stop his obvious habit of hiding his badly scarred hands.  
  
".And your brothers?"  
  
"As you can see Miss Swann, my brother is quite like my father."  
  
"..and Jack?"  
  
Adam smiled knowing she'd bring Jack up sooner than later.  
  
"Jack" He began,"is as well." He used to be attractive and very appealing to women." His voice trailed.  
  
Elizabeth started to laugh hard. "What?! Are you saying that women aren't attracted to vile breath, drunkeness and gold teeth?"  
  
Adam joined her in laughter. His sudden silence caused her to look up. James' icy glare melted into a pleasant inviting smile when her eyes met his. His eyes traveled her body and lingered on her bosom too long and deliberately before reconnecting with hers. Suddenly she felt dirtied. This man disturbed her. She pulled her shawl around her tightly.  
  
Adam noticed the sudden change in her demeanor. He smiled.  
  
"Meet James Sparrow Miss Swann."  
  
She whispered into Adam's ear. "I feel like he wants to see me standing here in my knickers."  
  
Her comment startled him, not that she felt that way but that she would actually speak the words to him. This girl was quite confusing. She was exciting and fun but still confusing.  
  
"Oh no, Miss Swann. You're quite wrong." Adam reassured her. "He has no interest in seeing nineteen year old girls in their knickers at all." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled doubtfully but was grateful that Mr. Sparrow was not the type to dally with young girls half his age.  
  
"He wants to see you on your back without them." The deep blue eyes danced.  
  
She laughed. "I could get lost in your eyes!"  
  
She smiled devilishly at him then slapped his face playfully.  
  
The chatter in the room stopped. Charles' and James' mouths fell open.  
  
The Governor and James Norrington did the same. They didn't know whether to come to her aid or to throttle her.  
  
Elizabeth started laughing. She laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. She covered her face with her hands lay her head on the arm of his chair hoping no one noticed her and believed her to be behaving inappropriately. Mortified at the attention, Adam didn't know what to do but put his arms around her. He looked around embarrassed, not knowing what to say.  
  
Charles and James continued to stare in confused amazement. Charles couldn't believe Adam had gotten his face slapped and now the girl was crying. "What the hell?" James muttered under his breath.  
  
The Commodore marched over and pulled her from him. "I'll remind you only once Sir to conduct yourself as a gentleman." He hissed which made Elizabeth laugh all the harder. Hands still covering her face and head now with her head on his shoulder Norrington led Elizabeth from the room.  
  
Charles, James and Governor Swann looked across the room  
  
"I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" was all Adam could say. 


	13. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Elizabeth assured James Norrington she was quite alright and that Mr. Sparrow had been nothing but kindness to her. Her quick fondness for and enthusiastic defense of the man caused the Commodore to find himself feeling absurdly competitive with the unfortunate creature.  
  
"James," Elizabeth accused. "Are you saying my laughter causes you discomfort?"  
  
Norrington realized how possessive and domineering it sounded. "Oh, My Dear Elizabeth no! I revel in your happiness." And to prove himself, he escorted her back into the private dining-room and seated her begrudgingly beside Adam. He looked up to those gathered at the table.  
  
"Just a bit of a misunderstanding." He announced and resumed his place at the other end of the table.  
  
"Not enough of a misunderstanding to apologize is it?" Adam whispered to Elizabeth.  
  
Throughout dinner every time Elizabeth looked up her eyes were met by the continuing appraisal of James Sparrow. After repeatedly experiencing his blatant perusal, Elizabeth grew bolder in response to him by wrinkling her nose, pursing her lips or simply nodding. Each response was rewarded with an amused smile. By evening's end she had so charmed him that he agreed to further discussions on expansion and land options with her father. At the hotel Elizabeth was jubilant. The Commodore and her father praised her. "Elizabeth! Mr. Sparrow not only has agreed to our request of three acres around Fort Montego but will discuss assisting in the restoration as well!  
  
James and Charles relentlessly pumped Adam for the "true story" of his being slapped in the face. Jack, never one to exclude himself from a discussion focused on sexual conduct, jumped in hoping for details.  
  
"Impossible" he laughed. "Not Elizabeth. The girl stood in her knickers in front of half the Royal Navy without blushin'. She's got a wanger for sure."  
  
"Jack!" Offended by the crude banter Adam sprang to Elizabeth's defense.  
  
He started to laugh finding a chance to give Adam a go. "I didn't say she ain't nice. Just said 'er lad's bigger than mine."  
  
"Everyone's lad is bigger than yours." Charles just couldn't pass it up. "You were blessed with the manhood of an infant."  
  
"Gentlemen" James was tired of reliving his boyhood dorm chat. "As excruciating as it is for me to leave such intellectual stimulation I must say goodnight." The boys stood as their father made his way upstairs and decided to do the same.  
  
"Sizin' up me ole man Charles?" Jack snipped. "Can't keep yer eyes off it aye? I kin introduce ya to nice chap named Jeffrey.."  
  
"Revolting." Charles slammed his door in his brother's face. Jack laughed.  
  
As fast as he could, Adam put on the clothes he found under Jack's bed. He covered them best he could with his nightshirt and covered himself with his blankets then called out for his brother.  
  
Jack stuck his head in the door.  
  
"What's wrong mate?"  
  
"Jack" Adam's breathing was heavy and strained. Jack came in and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hey. You alright?" Adam apparently was struggling with a fit.  
  
"Can you stay?" Adam's voice squeaked out the request.  
  
"Of course I'll stay with you." Jack stretched out on the bed next to his brother. He caught a whiff of the clothing Adam was wearing under his nightshirt. "What died?"  
  
Adam bit his lip trying not to answer or laugh. He pulled out a bottle of brandy and sipped it. Jack relieved him of it and took a long hard swallow.  
  
"This ain't what you need right now Squif. Try to sleep." Jack continued to drain the bottle.  
  
"Damn that right hit the spot now dinit?" He let the bottle hit the floor. Adam pulled out another. Jack started to laugh. "I think maybe you might 'ave a problem 'ere mate. This ain't the way ta get ta sleep." Again he took a giant swig then decided to just chug it and call it a night.  
  
"Oooooo," Jack suddenly got unusually drowsy. His hands rubbed his face.  
  
Adam's body started to shake. Jack pulled him over to his side and put his arms around him. "Don' worry Squif. I'm 'ere." But he couldn't fight the heavy drowsiness and fell asleep.  
  
"About damn time." Adam said aloud while reaching under his pillow for a bottle of wine. He drank until he too felt the pull of sleep then lay down with his arms locked around his brother.  
  
"See you in your dreams Jack." Adam soon fell asleep.  
  
Jack knew he was dreaming but he never had a dream so real. He looked around the room he suddenly found himself in. The walls looked to be solid carved gold. He ran his hand across the wall in awe. The treasure and jewels reached from wall to wall. Jack walked through the door and into the hall. Doorless rooms lined the halls. Every room was like the first, gold carved walls and a vast treasure stored inside. The only difference was the carvings on the walls, none of which Jack could understand.  
  
"What is this place?" He said aloud to himself. His voice echoed. He continued down the hall looking in each room and wondering if he was indeed dreaming. It seemed so real. How did he get here? It had to be a dream. He stopped when he noticed a larger and brighter room at the end of the hall.  
  
"Alright, I'll bite." He said as he walked into it.  
  
"Adam!" He looked into his brother's smiling face.  
  
" Mate! What'r ye doing here. Adam.you're standing, your face.... I'm dreaming."  
  
Adam grabbed Jack's arms. " I had to bring you here. I had to get you to understand Jack."  
  
"Oh God, now yer nagging me 'bout goblins in me dreams! Adam yer gonna drive me mad mate."  
  
"Yeah he has a habit of doin' that dunn't he." another voice spoke.  
  
Jack froze and looked beyond Adam to another entry that was separated from the room by bars. Slowly he walked over.  
  
"Oh my God." he whispered as he looked in to the cell. "Bill."  
  
"Hey Mate." Bill extended his arm through the bars. Jack grasped his hand.  
  
"I'm dreamin'." Jack kept repeating. "I'm dreamin'''  
  
His voice quivered.  
  
"Yes you are." Bill said. "But I'm not Jack. Help me. Please Jack. Help me!"  
  
"They're coming ! Adam got scared. We have to go!" He cracked Jack across the face.  
  
"Wake Up Jack! Wake up."  
  
Bill grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him into the bars of the cage. "Wake up Jack."  
  
Jack tried to free himself of Bill's grip.  
  
"What the hell "ave you two gone mad??  
  
His head, face and chest continued to be slammed against the bars. "What the hell ya.." His body met the bars again.  
  
He felt blood trickle from his head and nose as his body crashed to the floor.  
  
"They're coming!" Bill yelled but Jack couldn't do anything as he lost consciousness.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was on Adam's bedroom floor. Blood was coming from his head and nose where apparently he had struck the night-table. He wiped it with his sleeve and sat up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Adam was sitting up in bed looking at him.  
  
"Yeah Mate, go back to sleep. I just 'ad a dream."  
  
"Were you happy to see Bill?"  
  
"Don't do this Adam." Jack didn't like being confused. "It was a dream."  
  
"It always seems like a dream, even when you wake up. You hit your head on the night table but you didn't really. You hit it on the bars of Bill's prison."  
  
Jack looked at him dazed and confused. He couldn't think.  
  
"Damn it Adam it was a dream!" He screamed at his brother. He didn't know why he was angry at him but he was and he wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He wanted to be able to think. Jack slammed out of the room.  
  
Adam lay back on the bed. Satisfied that the seed had been planted. 


	14. He Wants You To Find My Father Jack

Jack sat on his bed. He was rattled. He knew all about Adam's dreams. He also knew better than to second-guess them but this one was different. Adam had always been able to tell him what was or was going to happen. Never did he ever have the ability to do what seemed to have happened tonight. It seemed so damned real and Adam knew. He knew.  
  
"The wanker set me up." Jack scowled and lay back on his bed. He didn't remember Adam ever having a friend before. He fell asleep.  
  
Jack opened one eye to find out what was crawling on him. What he saw with one eye he thought would be better seen with two.  
  
Two giant brown eyes and curly black hair was pressed against his face. Giggles filled the air. He kissed and hugged his little Jackie promising her undying love and ownership of his heart forever. She made him pinkie promise her as that was as binding as promises come to a five year old. She celebrated the accord by jumping up and down on the bed like a trampoline. Leaping over him while he tried to catch her and bring her down into the tickle abyss.  
  
Sidi walked in looking for her daughter. The governess soon followed.  
  
"Jacqueline! You get upstairs and take your breakfast right now!" Jaqueline had other plans and hid behind her father.  
  
Jack and Sidi argued over the importance of routine and the proper way to discipline a child. Jack cursed at her. She slapped him while yelling at the governess to please take her daughter upstairs so she would not be exposed to the vile curses of her father.  
  
The governess gathered up the protesting child. Jackie, oblivious to their arguing ran to her mother gushing that daddy made a pinkie promise! She owns his heart forever!" She skipped out singing about it as only five- year-old girls can do.  
  
Sidi glanced at her husband. "Well we know how solid that promise is don't we?"  
  
Jack grabbed her arm and made her yelp. "Don't start with me Sidi. Its too early for wife beating."  
  
He looked at the lace nightgown that she was wearing. He pushed her against the wall and grinded his pelvis against hers. How was it the older she got the more gorgeous she got? His tongue traced the curve of her neck and continued down her shoulder. He stopped and held her head between his hands amazed at how soft and thick her hair was. He bent down to smell the familiar sweet spicy fragrance. When he faced her, his lips were close to hers. His eyes told her he would show no mercy.  
  
"Oo you doin' last night? You look like a whore."  
  
"Your brothers, shall I say hello for you?"  
  
He ignored her and tugged at the bodice. "Women ain't alone wearing this missy. If she din look jus like me, me money would be on Jackie weren't mine. "Oo you spreadin' yer legs for?"  
  
Sidi looked him in the eye. She hated him for his vile treatment of her. She struggled not to cry when he called her ugly names and said vile things to her. She hated him for being the most wonderful man in the world to everyone but her. "She's not. Jackie is not yours."  
  
"You wish." He gave her a sarcastic smile, called her a filthy name and went down to breakfast.  
  
Sidi couldn't stop laughing. Well, she thought. I've told him the truth. It's off my chest. No worries! She sang as her daughter did as she walked to her room to dress for breakfast.  
  
Adam had gone to the office before Jack had come downstairs. He hurried through breakfast and made his way to the office. He wondered what Adam actually did at "The Office" considering he couldn't rely on his hands to hold a pen properly. Still he went into "The Office" everyday. He used to manage the books and schedules. Adam took after their father in regards to money. The man could make money by simply walking down the street it seemed. Jack wished that he had inherited that trait.  
  
Adam looked up when he came in. "What do you want?"  
  
Jack sat on the desk. "I'm leaving."  
  
"What?! You can't leave?!"  
  
"I can't take it anymore. It's just to weird an I ain't staying ta watch ya do a breakdown. I'm sorry 'ee's dead Adam. 'Ee was one of my best friends but obsessing and pretending 'ee's alive, it ain't gonna bring 'im back! You're puttin' yerself through 'ell." Yer gonna make yerself sick mate. Jack stopped and waited.  
  
"But you were there! You saw him! We can save him! You can't just leave him Jack! You can't be that selfish! Think of someone else for once why don't you!?"  
  
Jack was yelling now. "NO. I was dreamin'. You knew I would dream 'bout 'im. You made me dream 'bout it that's why you was wearin' me clothes. There was something in the bottles I drank. I remember the room spinning after drinking only two. You set me up. You drugged me Adam! No wonder I dreamed of Bill. I'm sorry yer a cripple. I'm sorry you can't do a lot but Adam ye can't be living yer life through me! " His hand slammed down on Adam's desk.  
  
Adam stood up slowly. His arms and hands on the desk supporting his weight. He was eye to eye with his brother. His voice was filled with loathing and contempt. He didn't raise his voice. "I will never have a wife, never have a family. Why shouldn't I live my life through you? You destroyed my life. You took everything away from me. I have nothing thanks to you. You owe me Jack. Your debt can never be repayed! Don't wave your precious life in my face while I sit here with no life at all!"  
  
He didn't know whether to get angry or to breakdown. Jack remembered the night he had Adam locked in the brig. He felt the same way now as when Bill first asked where Adam was and then found him on the floor. Adam was right. It was his fault and he also knew saying "I'm sorry" didn't change anything but it was all could do. Had Adam always felt this way about him? Could he ever forgive him? No matter where he was he had always known Adam was there for him. Adam supported him through thick and thin. He was a buffer between he and Sidi; he never judged him for his choice of profession and was the only person (before Jackie) that was ever truly glad to see him. Even the five missing years after Adam's stroke were wiped away instantly once they sat down and hashed it out. The five missing years were only missing because he couldn't go back and see Adam's pain. He didn't want to see him hurting. He didn't want to admit it happened. Jack finally admitted to himself that he did indeed run away from it.  
  
He looked up at his best friend, his brother. "Adam, what do you want me to do? It's you an' me mate. You tell me and I fix it."  
  
Adam didn't answer. His face was frozen in fear staring straight ahead. No, it wasn't fear.  
  
"He wants you to find my father Jack."  
  
Jack spun around and came face to face with Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. 


	15. The Return of the Three Musketeers

I wasn't going to post another chapter until after Christmas but the encouragement was just too wonderful! Thank you!  
  
The Return of the Three Musketeers. - Dedicated to Kattie/Katty  
  
"He wants you to find my father Jack. "  
  
Jack drew a breath and quickly expelled it. Adam watched his personality quickly change right before his eyes as Jack slid into a whole new persona. He became overly animated his normally active hands flipped and flicked even more than usual. His body made short jerky movements to emphasize his words.  
  
"For those uninvited guests who feel the need to intrude in a private conversation," A sarcastic smile was plastered across his face. "I believe I just asked my brother what he wanted me to do." The smile disappeared and a slight snarl replaced it. " Savvy?"  
  
He spun back to Adam and hissed . "You set me up again!" But the shock on his brother's face told him otherwise. He returned to confront Will face to face.  
  
Will's eyes warmed. 'Surprised to see us Jack?" Will extended his hand. Elizabeth peeked out from behind him and waved.  
  
Jack straightened up and sniffed. Arrogance flavored his words. "I knew it was just a matter of time. "ow'd ye find me?"  
  
"My father came here to talk to your father, that's when I saw you in town." Elizabeth explained. "When you kept running away and hiding I sent a message to Will. I thought perhaps he would have better luck with you. There was no conspiracy Jack."  
  
Jacks stomach sunk at the mention of his father. "My father?"  
  
Elizabeth's smug look irritated him. "Yes Jonathan, (He cringed.) I met James, Charles and Adam Sparrow."  
  
A short and sarcastic smile flashed across Jack's face. He decided to ignore the fact that Elizabeth existed. He sat on Adams desk. "Well William, your timing is impeccable. Adam an me was just discussin' yer dad."  
  
"Will!! William!! I knew it! I knew it! You look just like your dad!! Just like 'im!!" Adam was bobbing up and down in excitement.  
  
Jack frowned and looked down. " Calm yerself mate."  
  
"Elizabeth laughed and introduced Will to Adam. Will held out his hand. "Its always nice to meet a friend of my father's."  
  
Adam strained to grasp it. Elizabeth whispered to Will who adjusted his reach instantly.  
  
Adam gushed. "Your dad is great. He's loyal, smart , witty, funny, honest, thoughtful,.."  
  
"Askin' 'im ta marry ya soon are you?" Jack felt a twinge of jealousy at the excessive list of Turner attributes. He focused once again on Will.  
  
"My father, you know where he is? He's alive? You've seen him?" Will urgently shot out the questions.  
  
"No, I don't know, No." Jack grinned. "Anymore questions then?"  
  
Will looked from Jack to Elizabeth. "I don't understand."  
  
Jack's hand flipped toward Elizabeth. His head tilted, once again smug. "Ask yer little girlfriend there. Apparently she's the one with the plan not me. "  
  
Will was used to feeling confused around Jack. He didn't like the sinking feeling he was experiencing with it. His attitude was mystifying. It was as if he was fighting the idea of locating his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. He turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"  
  
"I, I , I don't have a plan exactly. I thought we all could."  
  
Will's exasperation surfaced. "But in your message you said..."  
  
Elizabeth cut him off. "I said Jack saw your father and to come quick."  
  
Will turned to the pirate. "You just said you didn't see him."  
  
"He lied." Adam blurted out.  
  
All eyes fell upon him. He wheeled himself out from behind the desk. Will knelt in front of him.  
  
Adam prefaced his explanation. "Before you think me insane and call me a liar please remember, as I told Miss Swann, what people would say to you if you were to tell them about your adventure with Barbossa and the cursed pirates. Since I can remember I have been able to see things and talk to people in my dreams. I won't discuss it or explain it. It just is. When Jack told me Bill died I started to dream. I talk to your father in the dreams."  
  
Elizabeth interrupted him. "He went to a Gypsy fortune teller to see if he was dead or alive and she said he was not dead!"  
  
Will looked skeptical. "A Gypsy fortune teller? Is that supposed to build my confidence in this?"  
  
Adam smiled trying to hold back laughing at the look at Jack's face. He clearly didn't want Sidi brought up.  
  
"She's a friend of Jack's and quite good. When I told her of my dream she knew exactly what I was talking about." Adam continued on, explaining the details. When he finished he looked at Will. "With you or without you, I am going to find Bill."  
  
Will looked to Jack. "You haven't offered much, uncharacteristically quiet on the topic actually."  
  
"If Sidi says he's alive. He's alive. But that don't mean 'ees been 'eld captive by evil spirits underwater. Underwater is a big place and we don't know where."  
  
Will thought about it. "Perhaps we could talk to those remaining of Barbossa's crew. Find out where they threw him into the ocean?"  
  
"The bastards were all hanged. It don't matter anyway. Bill ain't attatched a cannon no more. They moved 'im. 'Ee's in the Grip. 'Ee ain't in no danger I don't think." Jack felt confident even though he really didn't know when the hundred year wait would be over.  
  
"Oh my God. I didn't think of it." Adam suddenly was seized with a memory. "In my dream. I was here in Montego Bay. I was running on the beach and jumped into the water. I swam as far as I could then dived under to a little crevice I used to pretend was a cave when I was a child. Do you think it could be here? So close to home?"  
  
"I don't think so Squif. You were frolicking and swimmin' in the dream. That means it ain't literal. We need someone who can read dreams."  
  
Adam started to laugh. Jack threw his hands up. "Oh no! I ain't askin'. Ain't no way she's gonna 'elp me! She didn't know Bill that well neither so there's not real inspiration for her to act like anything but a witch about it."  
  
"I'll go with you!" Adam offered. "She'll say yes to me! She loves me!"  
  
Elizabeth pursed her lips and gave Jack a once over. "Your Gypsy friend hates you?  
  
Will shook his head. "What a surprise. Has she slapped you yet?"  
  
Adam laughed so hard his eyes watered. "You can only imagine and trust me he deserves it every time."  
  
Jack grabbed Adam's chair and gave him a hearty push right into a wall. Elizabeth and Will looked mortified. Adam continued to laugh and moved to rejoin the group.  
  
"All right, Jack started. We need to ask the Gypsy wench about Adam's dream."  
  
Elizabeth looked offended. "Oh that's the attitude isn't it?"  
  
"You don't know 'er luv. We don't know what the dream will tell us if anything."  
  
"It's got to tell us something." Adam emoted. "Why else would I have it?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Just be prepared mate. But if it does give us information, we're going to have to be prepared to move on it. Me gut says we're gonna 'ave a long trip ahead of us."  
  
"All right then!" Will clasped his hands in excitement. "Elizabeth and I will go back to the hotel and await word from you." Will was hopeful. Emotion overwhelmed him. His father was alive and he would see him again soon! 


	16. Wooing Sidi

Jack looked at Adam after Will and Elizabeth left. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well how in the 'ell are you going to get Sidi to agree to spend months on a ship with me? Please do tell me Adam. This will be a wonderful fairytale I'll be sure to tell Jackie. Oh yes, do include the part where Sidi agrees to leave her daughter behind as well. This ought to be very good!"  
  
Adam wrinkled his face. "You think you just know everything don't you. For your information Sidi has already agreed to let Mum and Dad take Jackie on holiday to Paris and Madrid. Dad asked her."  
  
Jack was stunned. "Blimey! Such an accord be made is  
  
Adam smiled. "I don't know. Sidi respects Dad. She'll do anything he asks her to do when it comes to Jackie. She trusts him."  
  
"Aint no better man fer sher." Jack agreed. "All right there Matey 'ow ye gonna get 'er ta go?"  
  
Adam looked annoyed. "Speak English, save the pirate rubbish for your mates. We are going to ask her..in English."  
  
Jack laughed. Adam hated his pirate persona at home.  
  
"Not me mate, you. This is your show. If I open my mouth she'll rip my tongue out. " Jack wasn't sure that Adam's participation would actually reduce the chance of his tongue being ripped out but at least shed have to get through him first. They climbed the stairs to her rooms.  
  
Jack suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. Nobody asked me if Jackie could go to Spain!"  
  
Adam turned. "Give it up Jack. This isn't the time to start marking your territory."  
  
Jack thought a minute. "Adam, Mate. I changed me mind. I need to do this myself." He paused waiting for Adam's inevitable argument and tantrum about being excluded.  
  
"Come get me when you're done." He zipped off to his bedroom.  
  
"Coward!" Jack laughed and yelled down the hall.  
  
He reached Sidi's rooms and knocked on the door. She opened it and scowled.  
  
"Save it." He snapped and pushed his way in. She tried to stop him but couldn't.  
  
"I didn't ask you into my rooms." She yelled.  
  
He sat on her bed. "You gave me Mum an Dad permission to take Jackie out of the country without tellin' me."  
  
She smirked at him. Obviously loving that he had been left in the dark so long. "Are you afraid your parents are going to kidnap our daughter and possibly demand a randsom? "  
  
He glared. "No. I just thought we should make the decision together.  
  
Sidi put her hands on her hips. "Oh, we should really? Tell me, when was the last time we ever agreed on anything. They both know we'll say yes if we don't know what the other says first."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
She smiled sarcastically. "I know you do. The answer is no."  
  
"You don't even know what I need help with!" He stood up offended.  
  
"I don't need to know. If its you asking it means its selfish and self - serving and the answer is no!"  
  
"Bill Turner is alive and I need you to help us find him."  
  
Sidi was all revved up to insult him and call him an egotistical pig but was stopped cold by the selfless request. She dropped into a chair by the fire. "Adam."  
  
Jack offered her a "yes-I'm-trapped-too" smile. "Yes. Adam."  
  
"No. I can't"  
  
He was surprised. "No? Why no? How can you say no? For God's sake Sidi the man is trapped under the ocean!"  
  
"I'm not spending months trapped on a boat with you as Captain."  
  
"Oh now look who's selfish and egomaniacal." Jack was gleeful that this time it truly was she that was being selfish and he was the selfless one. "You'll let him die because you're mad at me?'  
  
"NO!" She yelled, angry that she had to be the bad guy. "I, I just can't."  
  
She started to cry. "I can't just leave me alone! I barely know Bill Turner."  
  
The more she spoke the more unlike herself she sounded. Jack was confused. She wasn't angry and refusing his request to spite him. She wasn't playing games to get him angry. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
He tried to touch her and easily caught her fist when she tried to hit him. She started to cry harder. He held her.  
  
"I don't want him to die Jack." She sobbed. "But I can't."  
  
"Yes you can." He spoke gently to her. "You can Sidi. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
She let him hold her but didn't meet his eyes. "You can't promise that."  
  
Sidi never left the house. It was a major event for her to leave their house in the woods and walk the short distance to the main house. Since the attack in Port Royal she had protected herself from imagined danger by cutting herself off from the outside. Nothing got past these four walls. Their home was a virtual fortress.  
  
"I can promise that." He spoke with confidence. "I will never let anything happen to either you or Jackie. Bill Turner will die Sidi. You know that. I'll wager that by now you already know when and how."  
  
She started to cry again. "Jack please. I can't. I want to but I just can't."  
  
"I can't force ya love." He said matter-of-factly. "But if he dies you know you'll not be able to live with yourself."  
  
Sidi freed herself from him and slapped him. "How dare you blame me! How dare you! It was you who got him tied to a cannon to begin with not me! It was your pathetic marooned arse he defended. They send him into the ocean because he was defending you! You can't blame this on me! It's not my fault!!"  
  
"Sidi," Jack kept his voice even and kind. "You can blame me all you like. Bill went to the Isle de Muerta freely. We both went because we wanted to. We both ended up betrayed. I understand why you feel as you do luv. I really do. It's your decision. I'm not going to mention it again. The Pearl sails in a week. He walked out of the room.  
  
"Adam?" Jack whispered into his room. "You sleepin' mate?"  
  
Adams voice was groggy. "What did she say?"  
  
Jack sat on his bed. "She didn't. We just gotta wait. You ok?"  
  
"No. I don't feel good. I'm just going to sleep ok?"  
  
"Sure. 'course its ok." Jack went to play with his daughter. 


	17. Jacks Gypsy Harlot

Jack stood on the Black Pearl looking out into the busy docks of Montego Bay. It was home, a sight he'd seen day in and day out as he grew up as a lad. His father owned half the ships and young Jonathan was pretty much given free reign to roam amongst them. Jack was taken back to a very comfortable childhood state of mind. His awareness took on almost in a dream-like quality as he looked over the shipping vessels lined up and waiting to be of use. He could almost see Charles bounding in and out of the boats as they played pirates and Adam sitting in his chair on the dock as governor of Jamaica waiting to hang them. He begrudgingly removed himself from the memory when. Will appeared at his side, shading his eyes and scanning the docks for a woman he'd never seen before in his life.  
  
"I don't think she's coming, Jonathan." He sniggered.  
  
Will was having a good time learning and using Jack's past against him. Not that Jack had a bad past, actually it was idyllic...  
  
Will continued to scan the dock fully aware that he didn't know what he was looking for. What does a Gypsy look like? He imagined a dark haired, dark eyed woman of mystery. She would be a tall and voluptuous woman who jingled when she walked. Her white muslin blouse would be pulled down, exposing tan and well-toned shoulders. Large hoop earrings would almost brush the curve of her neck and multiple pendants would cascade into the ample cleavage, exposed just enough too.... Will shook himself free of the daydream pulled himself together. She would be one of Jack Sparrow's women!  
  
He looked from side to side as if to make sure no one saw the magnificent daydream gone havoc. Will shook his head in dismay. What was he thinking? What was this madness that he'd suddenly found himself smack in the middle of? The fact that he was going to sea on the ramblings of a crippled soothsayer and a drunken pirate's gypsy harlot should make him doubt his sanity. The fact that they would be going in search of a goblin treasure temple probably confirmed that his sanity was long gone. Gone on a goose-chase led by one of Jack Sparrow's strumpets! How mad was he?  
  
His loud exhale announced his frustration. Will started tapping his foot then shifting his weight and sniffing loudly. Jack's vigil continued. His hand slammed down on the annoying fingers that were drumming on the railing beside him. He turned to Will with a frustrated huff of his own. With effort Will removed his hand from its prison under Jack's. He rubbed it like an offended child.  
  
"Try to remember.. I ain't the one who asked you here. You asked me."  
  
His index fingers snapped up to shoulder level, punctuating his words as they jerked back and forth in small movements. "Sayin' ya asked me don't really paint the picture does it? How about, cornered me like a trapped rat!"  
  
Will was instantly defensive.  
  
"My father was your friend! He was loyal to you! He is where he is now because of you!"  
  
He was inches away from the pirate captain, his face contorted in anger. Jack leaned back against the rail of the Pearl, about to give the "done what's right by them" speech when Will's arm jutted out, finger pointing.  
  
"Look!"  
  
A carriage pulled up in the street outside the dock. Bags and a trunk were unloaded. Within minutes the carriage pulled away leaving a tiny raven- haired beauty alone and with no one to help her.  
  
Sidi yelled after the carriage driver.  
  
"Wait! Please, please wait!" She threw her hands down to her sides in resignation then tried to pull the luggage into the dock. She struggled with the trunk and bags to no avail. Will was amused. How on earth did that little woman think she'd be able to move all that...what was all that!? Even Elizabeth didn't have that much luggage!  
  
Jack spun around then scampered down the ramp followed by crewmembers to help him with the mountain of personal effects.  
  
The Gypsy continued to struggle then gave up. She looked around almost panic-stricken. She hugged herself and seemed ready to pass out. No one offered to help her. Timidly, she asked a couple for help. They declined. People continued pass her by. Most of them just whispered and walked around her, not even having the dignity to speak to her. With no success and what seemed to be more than her share of rudeness bestowed on her by the people around her, she sat on a trunk, covered her head with a scarf and started to cry.  
  
Elizabeth walked up behind Will and put her arms around his waist. "What are you looking at?"  
  
She rested a cheek against his back. Will smiled he loved the feel of Elizabeth against him. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved that she had written to him from Montego Bay to tell him about the possibility of his father being alive. She had thought of him! Miles and miles away and she was thinking of him. Will knew Governor Swann did not approve of their relationship. He would probably be angry if he knew they were together.  
  
For the second time Will had to push his diversion away and concentrate on the matter at hand.  
  
He focused again on the scenario below. Jack finally arrived to help his Gypsy. "I'm not sure," he answered hesitantly. "Jack's Gypsy."  
  
He pointed. "Over there."  
  
Elizabeth jumped and almost threw herself onto the railing.  
  
"Where, Where? THAT little thing is our savior?  
  
"SHE is going to lead us into Navishi's Grip? Oh Will, I do believe we're in trouble. She's crying! How powerful can she be if she cries about luggage!? " 


	18. More Luggage Than Elizabeth

Sidi sat petrified and sobbing among the trunks and cases piled up on the dock. Jack, seeing that she was on the boarder of hysterics, pulled her to him roughly and held her against his chest, not allowing her the chance to embarrass him with a tantrum. Enveloped by his arms, she melted into him. Sheltered by his embrace, Sidi tried to chase away the memory-kindled terror washing over her body.

"Jonathan." She clutched his vest, sobbing desperately.

She closed her eyes. Badly she wanted to break the chains that bound her to the memories of night that virtually ended their marriage, their "happily-ever-after;" The gravely voice, Jack's blood, hands, laughter, the men, her screams.

"You're all right Sidi. It's over. It's not real."

He wondered if it had been a mistake to force this on her. She sobbed into his chest, her mood now a mix of terror and anger.

"Y-You didn't come and get me!" She hiccupped. "Y-You d-didn't meet me!" Her shoulders shook as she cried harder.

He continued to hold her, protect her.

"Ye didn't send word you were coming." he said gently. "I didn't know you'd changed your mind. He kissed her temple knowing such an action would result in his eyes being scratched out any other time.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he soothed, feeling her start to relax in his arms. Sidi began compose herself and pull away.

"You can't stop it."

Jack denied he was disappointed in her leaving the confines of his embrace, yet he refused to allow her to free herself completely. Still in possession of her hands he pulled her back to him, pelvis-to-pelvis, lip-to-lip.

"Luv...I'm Captain J.." Screams sliced through the syrup like tension in the air and Ana Maria's body moved through them like a warm knife in butter.

"Sidi!"

"Ana!"

Jack could feel the air clear and his wife's mood lighted as her best friend covered her like a blanket at a girls slumber party (Not that he'd been to many) AnaMaria, moved into protect mode and instinctively tucked Sidi her under her shoulder and pulled her toward the Pearl.

"Get the bags Jack." She shot over her shoulder.

Stunned and a bit put out, he opened his mouth and pointed to The Pearl, then the bags.

"but..." He tugged at his vest and picked up a small toilet bag.

Gibbs stood behind him chuckling. Jack sniffed indignantly and shook back his hair,

"Get the bags,"

And marched behind the women to the ship.

AnaMaria surrounded her friend protectively almost completely blocking access to her by anyone on the ship.

"Outa me way!" She growled at anyone obstructing her path. They climbed down the ladder into the main hatch and aft to Jack's cabin.

Elizabeth looked on in anger and disgust.

"THIS is not good!" She looked up to Will expecting support.

"No! I mean Yes it's not good!" He decided choosing one's battles were a good adage right about now. "Why isn't it good?"

Elizabeth's hand swept over Jack, still carrying the toilet bag, and the jacks carrying Sidi's luggage behind him.

"This isn't a garden party now is it? What happened to the Gypsy witch Jack was talking about? You know the one who hated him and slapped him? Something isn't right. This is very strange!

Will shrugged and rolled his eyes. "We're talking about Jack Sparrow Elizabeth. If it wasn't strange, it would be very strange!"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Why is everyone hovering over her as if she couldn't walk onto a ship by herself? If she is so fragile then why exactly is it he has her here?"

Will's face wrinkled. "Something about his soothsayer brother saying we needed her. Reading dreams wasn't it? Elizabeth, when I speak the words I sound like either a drunkard or a lunatic!"

Elizabeth smiled. She knew Adam. She liked Adam and if Adam said so then she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She turned quickly, landing with her arms against his chest. She looked up and smiled, embarrassed. Will took her chin in the crook of his thumb and index finger and brought her mouth up to his.

She leaned harder into him, enjoying the kiss and slipping her fingers through the untidy dark curls he so rarely tied back anymore. Elizabeth pulled away and touched her lips with the back of her hand.

"Um..so when do we make way?"

"When do _WE _make way?" Jack thundered, climbing up the ladder toilet bag-less.

"Ain't _WE_ luv!"

Elizabeth was furious. Will turned in anger.

"What!" She threw daggers. "What on earth are you talking about? Of course I'm going with you!"

Will was mystified. "Jack! This is all Elizabeth's doing! There is no reason for her not to be a part of the journey! Had it not been for Elizabeth, I wouldn't be here and we'd not be..."

Jack stopped him with the waved of a bejeweled hand.

"I ain't gonna 'ave the entire Royal Navy hunting us down because we kidnapped the Governor's daughter!"

Will grimaced. "Ooooh, I never thought of that."

His gold teeth glimmered in the sunlight. "That's why I'm the captain!"

Will hated the thought of siding with Jack against Elizabeth.

"He's right you know. Your father would never knowingly allow you to go with us and if you go without his knowing, he will think you've been kidnapped. Both Jack and I could hang for it. You know that would be the Commodore's wish and your father isn't exactly fond of me you know."

Elizabeth stood smoldering with her arms folded across her chest.

"For your information..." She almost spat it out. "_Captain Sparrow_, I'm not here!"


	19. Bootstrap Bill, Pirate Surgeon

A private cabin had been made for Sidi and Elizabeth. Neither Will nor Jack believed either would fare well amongst the rest of the crew. Elizabeth's revelation that she'd tricked both her and his father into believing she was with the other didn't sit well with Jack. Proud of herself she was, completely believing that she was now free and clear to roam the sea at will. Jack knew it would be a month perhaps two before they caught on, and not only would the Royal Navy hunt him down but he'd have to take on his father as well. He was beginning to like the lippy little wench less as time went on. Her ignorance was matched only by her arrogance.

"Captain Sparrow, I'm not here!"

Elizabeth's lips pouted as she stuck her nose into the air. "Well I'm not ! For your information, Lord and Lady Blacklick invited me to accompany them to Spain and I so love the romance of the country. It was so kind of them to offer the escort!"

He reassured her that his father wasn't stupid, and being a responsible man would have informed her father of her change of plans.

"O fcourse not! Lord Blacklick is no fool. One can not judge a man on his offspring. My father wrote to him begging apologies for the change in plans. Oh its such a shame!"

The memory angered him as much now as it did then. Was he ever that obnoxious? Will slipped into the room and sat in the chair across from him. They'd been out for hours.

Will leaned back. "How's Adam?"

"Ahh, he's complaining as usual. 'ee thinks 'ee don't belong."

Will shrugged. "I can understand that. Jack he can't walk on land let alone get around the ship. We'll be out here a long time. He can't move freely about the ship I'm not certain why you forced him to come. Its not likely you'll have trouble finding it, we have the…"

Jack leaned forward on the table. "How much do you know about hostile water spirits boy? Ye an expert now are ye?"

"Well…no but…."

"Ahh. So, because we 'ave the bearings to where Adam thinks the Grip is from his dreams, ye think we'd be able ta find it on our own if maybe ee's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah. Adam's been known ta be wrong a time or two." His chair creaked when he leaned back. His hands clasped behind his head. "When Adam's wrong. ee's VERY wrong."

Will regrouped. "I see well then…I suppose that makes things different. So what are we doing? What is our plan?"

Jack smoothed out a map on the table between them. His finger came down somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, between the Caribbean and the Spanish Colony of Florida.

"Somewhere in here's going to be where ye meet yer Da."

Will didn't know what to say. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Tell me about him Jack. I mean besides that he was a good man and a good pirate."

Jack grinned. 'Yeah well….um about that…I guess truth be told, 'ee weren't really such a good pirate."

Will sat straight up in his chair. "What!"

"Good man but a bloody wretch of a pirate. Couldn't handle a sword ta save 'is life. What do you know of 'im Will?"

Will could not believe Jack spewed such disrespect against his father. He bristled, his voice filled with anger. "He was a good man! A merchant sailor she said but now we know that wasn't true. He went to sea to support my mother and me. She told me he died..." He struggled to think pained that he couldn't remember more.

Jack sat up knowing there would be some sort of temper tantrum or major display of emotion from the young Mr. Turner. "Aye, that he did. Wanted ta earn enough ta make it up to yer mum. No, no not a merchant sailor to be sure. Yer mum was passionate about helpin' the poor. She 'ad him set up on the docks. Well, yer da, once 'ee started something it had to be the best. He was a surgeon, best there was actually. Damn could he take a limb off. "ee was inept as all hell with a sword or gun but damn fine with a saw. Under three minutes I believe he was timed… Your mum and he were engaged to be married. 'ee was forced onto a pirate ship and two years later come home and they got married. Bloody pity he forgot ta tell 'er 'ee was already married."

Will stared gasped. "What? You call that a good man? OH god…that means …that they…that I'm…No wonder she lied. No wonder she hated talking about him."

Jack was surprised by the lack of temper. "I call 'im a very good man. I'd be 'fraid of yer mum too. You've heard…Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?"

"Yes"

"That was written 'bout 'er .."

"You knew my mother?"

"yeah …She made 'im pay all right. Threatened ta tell yer Granda. She wanted him out of her life and sent 'im back to 'is lover at sea ta earn a living. He'd come home an be a fine upstanding surgeon and devoted family man, then when the money ran out, back out 'ee went. He could pick and choose 'is ship being a surgeon and all. Why aren't ye yelling and throwin' things an callin' me a liar?"

Will sat quietly. Uncharacteristically, he absorbed everything Jack said and seemed to be reflecting on it. He shrugged.

"As a child, even I could see it wasn't right. She never spoke badly of him and always said he was a good man, but I think everyone knew. When they said he died she …I don't know, I think she felt guilty and had regrets."

Jack wisely remained silent. "'ee is a good man Will. Bit on the odd side but a good man none the less."

"Why did they call him Bootstrap?"

"Bootstrap. Making money one place to use in a business somewhere else. Gods 'ee'd tell everyone who'd listen that 'ee wasn't a pirate. Nooo, he was a surgeon and piratin' was just a temporary means to an end. " Jack chuckled. "God did he hate bein' called Bootstrap."


	20. I Feel the Same Way

Will took it all in. Lines were blurring. Good men, bad men, what exactly deemed one good and one bad? Pirating was stealing there was no doubt and as glamorous as Elizabeth might think it was, it did ruin the lives of innocent people. Will stopped to consider how he'd feel if someone forced him out of his shop and took everything he'd ever worked for, leaving him with nothing but debt and no way to rebuild what he once had. Jack was silent, letting the whelp take in the information with out rush.

"I'm not now nor ever will be a pirate." Will's eyes smoldered. "I'll never sink so low as not to earn my way."

Jack's nose wrinkled, his lips formed an irritated scowl. "Yer Da earned every cent."

"He stole the livelihood of innocent men."

"'ee saved the lives of dyin' men!"

"Pirates!"

"Men none the less!"

"Who deserve what they get!"

"So, you're God now are you Will? Decidin' which life is worth savin' an which ain't?"

Will vaulted out of the chair, nostrils flaring. "I never said that! I meant...Its just...I hope, Bootstrap'," it came off his tongue as if hurling a curse, "can live with himself. " Will stalked out the door.

"Bloody peacock..." Jack muttered as he also exited the room and up on deck.

"So how is it that you know Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth didn't look up as she unpacked a few things and arranging them neatly in their new accomodations she and Sidi divided up.

"One can only assume it was the work of a curse..."

Sidi had no intention on discussing the complicated story of her life with the girl whose head was so full of ridiculous ideas of adventure and love that she was overcome with the desire to slap it out of her.

"Oh now really. I happen to know Jack very well. I've come to fine that he's a good man"

Sidi stopped digging through a trunk and straightened up. She didn't hide her indignation.

"Is that so?"

Elizabeth lifted her chin and nose in the air. "Yes. It's so. So, I will thank you to refrain from treating him with such disrespect. If you knew him in the way that I do, you'd sing a different song."

Sidi's clenched fists were tucked snug at her waist.

"No, I'm certain I do not know him quite like you do. Just how is it that YOU know my...my friend Jack, Miss Swann, seeing that you seem to be quite comfortable in using his given name?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth snarled. "I should have suspected you'd dirty it. . Not all of us are purse-proud at the sight of rotting teeth, Miss Ross, "

Jewelry clattered to the floor when Sidi burst with anger.

"Purse-proud indeed you little tickle-pincher! It isn't I who is light in the tail and wants to wiggle her navel with two men. I dare say you've mistaken _The Black Pearl_ for a leaping house!"

Sidi jumped back when Elizabeth lurched forward.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You do not know who I am, do you! I am the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann! I could have you sent south and sold as a slave!"

Elizabeth was instantly ashamed of the evil words hurtling from her lips. She didn't mean it but, this woman deserved it! The tears brimming in the witch's eyes spelled out victory. Elizabeth 's face spawned a smug smile. _Good Heavens she cries at everything!_

"I thought so. Trust me when I tell you Miss Ross, although there are many women prepared to drop everything to lie down with Captain Jack Sparrow, there are those of us with dignity! "

She pushed past the older woman and stalked out of the cabin, literally bumping into Will on her way out.

"I need to talk to Jack!" she howled.

"I left him in the cabin."

"No you didn't! SHE is in the cabin!"

"The other cabin..."

"Will!" Elizabeth emoted. "I'll not stay in the same room with her. I'll not be sentenced to months at sea with Tortuga trumpery! I won't have it!"

Will knew it would happen eventually, Jack had warned him when trying to convince him to discourage Elizabeth's joining them on the voyage.

"Elizabeth, there's no where else unless you're thinking of staying with Jack and me and I certainly don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll stay with Ana Maria!"

"Ana Maria has other ideas..."

"She won't mind! I know she won't!"

"Adam will."

"Adam?"

"Ana Maria is Jack's first mate. Adam is in with her."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I feel the same way." Will sniffed as he led her to a railing. The two looked out into the smooth and glistening water. The gentle waves lapped against the side of the ship. It could only be described as a mirror of heaven accompanied by nature's soft song.

"I'ts as if I'd forgotten how beautiful it was." Will murmured.

"Perhaps Adam could stay with you and Jack. I know Ana Maria would understand!"

"Perhaps you could just try it a bit longer..." Will hedged, trying to come up with a delicate way to remind Elizabeth that Ana Maria and Sidi appeared to be quite good friends and that Elizabeth might want to tread lightly. He looked down at her. Elizabeth wasn't enjoying the view or his company. Instead her mind was elsewhere, in the cabin below and the woman residing there with her.

"Elizabeth, I don't understand. " He took her chin between his thumb and the crook of his index finger. Elizabeth smiled. Her eyes connected with his and in that moment he knew that finally, he was the only thing on her mind.

"I'm sorry, Will." She reached up and playfully caught his bottom lip between her teeth. He inhaled slow and hard.. He tightened his arms around her returning the kiss with one that was hard and breathy. His lips left her mouth and brushed over her throat. Her hands slid under his shirt and as light as a feather caressed their way from his navel to his chest.

"Elizabeth," her name escaped his throat as a low moan and then a whimper when they slipped down beneath his belt.

Re


End file.
